broken memories
by Jane Took
Summary: *On hiatus* Today is not a day csi wolfe would like to remember. Its quite possibly the worst day of his life as he must fight to stay alive and the revenge that is consuming his heart everytime he closes his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Detecitve Frank Tripp was not a happy man.

Not that he was unhappy in general---underneath his gruff exterior he was actually a pretty friendly and easygoing guy. But certain situations just got under his skin...and when that happened, he was about as much fun to be around as a polar bear in a sauna.

At that moment, he was surrounded by a hundred such situations----and all were named santa.

Ryan Wolfe strolled up, CSI kit in one hand, The kid was dressing well these days, Tripp noted----a sharp gray blazer, pinstriped green shirt underneath it open at the collar. "Hey Frank," ryan said "I didnt know the North pole was your jurisdiction."

"Okay, get it out of your system now," frank growled. "You wanna know how many santa jokes i've heard already?"

"hmmmmm,"ryan siad thoughfully. He looked past frank, at the milling crowd of santas behind the yellow crime-scene tape. "A sleighful, I'd say..."

"Yeah, well," frank said,"in anticipation of your next question, no, nobodys grandma got run over by a reindeer. The vic's back here."

Tripp led ryan around the side of the building to the parking lot. In one cornor there was a white pile, around 2 feet high, with a body-shaped outline c ut into it. At the base of the figure, a pair of black boots jutted out.

"Is that _snow_?" ryan asked, setting down his kit and opening it.

"Not exactly," tripp said, ' its pure cocain."

"Are you serious? Ryan asked skepticly, " that means..."

"the bank robbing was just a distraction,"frank sighed,"...this was the real show."

"so, ryan, what ever happend to that girl you were seeing?" Frank asked converstationaly.

"Huh," ryan asked looking up from the cocain he was now putting into evidence bags.

"That pretty girl you were with the other day...that FBI profiler."

"O, you mean Nicole?" ryan said looking back at the job at hand,"We're not doing so well at the moment frank."

"Not to be nosey ryan, but the last time I saw you two togather you looked to be on the verge of aloping." Frank laughed at his own joke.

Ryan smirked..."Ya, to be honest im not sure what happend really. She's on this new case...um, fransico gurrea's his name I think..."

"The sliter of womens throats," frank asked shocked, "that gurrea?"

"Sadly the very same...,"ryan stopped once again and looked up at frank,"I told her i didnt want her on this case, Frank. She thinks i dont think she can handle herself in the field. She took me saying that as an offense. I didnt mean it to be that way...I'm just...'

"Worried about her." frank finshed, "Understandable. She's a very pretty girl, ryan"

Ryan looked at the dead body of a would be santa clause...,"Frank? Is that a mask?" He reached down and took it off of the victim.

"Thats latex," frank said as he took it from ryan,"This cost a pretty penny im sure."

"OMG!," ryan yelled as he droped down next to the body, "Its emily! Frank its emily!"

Frank took out his cell and called horatio.

"Horatio," H answered.

"H..., frank began slowly,"we have a situatioin over here."

"A situation frank," H asked slowly, "What happened?"

"The body we found dressed as santa under the pile of coke is emily jones. Nicole's parter at quanico. The vics throats been slashed...just like the case they were working h. Ryan's been trying like crazy to get ahold of Nicole...No luck h. He thinks she's next."

"O, " H said

"Horatio?", Eric delko said, "You have a visitor. Aaron hutchner from quantico would like to speak to you."

H looked up momentaily shocked for words..."Frank, a mr hotchner has just came to speak to me. I think i already know what its about. Tell mr. wolfe to come back. I'm sending calleigh to finish up that scene." H hung up his phone and walked into the hallway where the Bau agent was located.


	2. Chapter 2

"Horatio Caine?,"Hotchner asked," Im special agent Aaron Hotchner." Hotch reached out and shook H's hand.

"Yes," H said as he realeased the handshake,"What is it you need to speak to me about."

"I hate to have to meet under these circumstances,"hotch said tiredly,"but it seems one of our own has gone missing."

"Ms. Jones I presume?" H said as he removed his sunglasses.

"Yes," Hotch said he allowed himself a sigh of realife, "You've seen Emily?"

"Emily?" H asked. "I thought you ment Nicole Jones."

"Nicole?" Hotch said confused,"No, I'm looking for Emily. Nicole took a couple days off...she said she was coming here to visit her boyfriend. um...Ryan Wolfe was his name"

"Mr. Wolfe is on his way back here. It seems that we have found one of your missing agents."

"Only one of my agents are missing!" Hotch said,"Emily is the one that is missing. Not nicole."

"Emily's not missing anymore,"Ryan said as he ran into the room,"Where's Nicole?"

"Nicole, mr. wolfe,"h began

"Where's emily?" Hotch yelled,"Is she okay?"

"Where's Nicole?"Ryan asked hotchner.

"She's not my concern right now,"Hotch said angrily to ryan,"Im looking for a missing agent and I want to know where she is."

Ryan was about to yell every obsinity he has ever heard at this agent when it finally hit him. Hit him hard. Nicole was missing.

"Emily's body was just found over on walnut and 2nd." H said,

"Body?" Hotch said slowly,"you mean shes..."

"Dead?" ryan offered.

"How...?"hotch stutered

"Her body was under two pounds of pure cocain...,"h began,"She was dressed up as a santa clause. Does that mean anything?"

"Her throat was cut.,"ryan said,"ear to ear."

"O god!," hotch said,"Santa...the coke...the sliting...its all tied to the case nicole and emily are working...were working...francisco guerra."

H pulled out his cell and dialed franks number."Frank, i need you to put out a atb out for francisco guerra."

"Whos that?"

"The only link we have to finding nicoles whereabouts."

"So,"frank started,"she is missing after all."

"Time is of the essance frank," H said," I fear if we do not find nicole soon, we never will."

Ryan was beyond pissed. He was furious. How could her own boss not know that she's missing. It just makes no since. The more and more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He grabbed hotchner by the front of his jacket and pushed him furiously against the wall. "How could you not know that nicole is missing?"

"Get your hands off of me!" Hotch said as calmly as he could in this situation.

"You of all people," ryan yelled,"you are her boss!"

"Nicole took the last few days off," Hotch said as he pushed ryan off of him,"she said she was coming to see you."

Ryan stopped...his mind was whirrling. Nothing was making sense to him. The words that hotchner was yelling at him. The way his arm didnt hurt when hotch pulled it behind his back and was begining to put cuffs on him. Or when he was read his rights. READ HIS "RIGHTS? Everything came back in one quick motion.

"What are you doing?" ryan asked as he struggled against hotchner.

"You are the last one that seen nicole," hotchner said as he put the other cuff on ryans left wrist,"You're our number one suspect in her disappearance."

"WHAT THE HELL?,"Ryan exploded," YOU NARCASTIC SON OF A BITCH..."

"Ryan has not seen nicole for the past few days, mr. hotchner." H said through clenched teeth.

"How do you know,"hotch said bitterly,"she said she was coming to see him."

"Well thats the first i've heard of it!" ryan yelled.

'You see," h said,"if ryan had any idea where she was, she would be here with him right now."

"With him when he's at work?" hotch smirked,"I doubt it."

"Ms. Jones was once a member of the las vegas crime lab,"h said," we sometimes use her help."

"FINE!" Hotch yelled as he took off the cuffs,"But you stay close. Your still a suspect."

With that hotch left the crime lab without even a second glance.

"Mr. Wolfe," H said as he watched the young csi rub his wrist,"if you will, please see if you can get any dna off of that mask found on emily."

"It'll be hers, H"

"Not if she was dead when the mask was placed on her." Horatio added.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours later...

"Hey." eric said to ryan as he intered the lab going straight for the comparison microscope, set down the evidence box he was carring and opened it up.

"what do you think horatio wants to talk to us about?" ryan asked.

"the case obviously, "eric said. He pulled out two large envelopes and carefully extracted the contents.

"You think he's got a break already?"

"Guess we'll find out when he gets here.

"Hopefully. I just ran the fragment from under the vics fingernails through the GC/mass spec. Heres a question for you: What do rubber and rabbits have in common?"

"A significant carotene content," eric said with a grin.

"right," ryan addmitted.

"Hey, your talking to a scuba diver. I spend more time iwth rubber in my mouth then----"

"Dont say it please!" Ryan said as he continuied, "Anyway, I'm learning all kinds of things about rubber i never suspected. The plant Hervia brasiliensis comes from brazil-hense the name-but its almost extinct there now. Bright wiped out almost every plant in the early twentieth century."

"Yeah, ninety percent of the worlds rubber comes from southeast asia now,"eric said."Its one of the few places in teh world with enough rainfall- rubber plants needs around 100 inhes a year to do will. Right?"

"Right,"ryan said. "Okay, then- can you tell me why rubber plants in plantations only grow to around eitty feet high?"

"Yes i can, "eric said, smiling. "carbon. The plant needs it to grow, but its also an essential compontent of rubber. Since only carbon dioxide from the atmosphere canm supply carbon to the plant, carbopn winds upbeing split between the two needs when the tree is in production, which restricts its growth.'

"Well, that and the fact that the tapping process limits foliage to the top of the tree, whjich cuts carbon dioxide intake...how much do _you_ know so much about this?"

"What, as opposed to you?"eric asked innocently. "I guess its just my years of CSI experiance..."

"Sure, "ryan sad skeptically. "Anyway, only ten percent of natural rubber is turned into latex------"

"Which consists of an aqueous suspension of cis-polyisoprene, a linear polymer of high molecualr weight." eirc said, "The actual rubber conten of this spension is around thirty percent."

This time, ryan chose to ignore him. "----a substance whose biological purpose is sill not entirerly clear. Rubber tress are tapped every other day producing a cupful of lated; to extract rubber from the emulsion they coagulate it with formic acid. Then its processed inj one of two ways: compacted into seventy pound blocks---"

"-------Seventy-three, actually-----"

"-------or compressed into sheets and dried over a fire-----"

Ryan stopped and looked at eric. Eric stretched and yawned, then smiled at Wolfe.

"Im not boring you am I? ryan asked.

"No, no i just didnt get enough sleep last night. Out clubbing. You were saying?"

"A smokey fire," ryan said. " the smoke contains natural fungiceds, and also gives the latex an amber color." He paused.

Eric paused, too. "Interesting," he finally said.

"so...depending on the grade, latex has different distinguishing charateristics. Its rated according to the mooner scale an the lovibond index, which measures viscosity and color respectively. I'm not sure where my sample falls according to those two, but i can tell you exactly how much carotene, ash and hydroxylamine hydrochloride it contains. My next step is checking with the manufactorers and seeing which ones handle latex with these particualr qualitites. Unless you've got a better idea?

"Me?" eric pretended to look surprised. "Hey, I wouldnt know where to start. This is your baby---run with it."

Ryan narrowed his eyes and smiled. "I've noticed that despite having to know a little about everything, CSI's still tend to hagve areas they're better in than others. Calleigh, for instance, and firearms."

"Some of us ever have more then one," eric said.

"Like you. You're a diver, but you've also written forensics articles on---what was it again?" It was ryans turn to pretend, frowning and scratching his head. "Oh, yeah----tire tracks."

Erics grin got bigger. "Busted"

"which would mean you would know all about what tires are made of, too. Erog, your extensive technical knowledge of rubber."

"Rubber, yes. Latex, not so much. You're blazing a new trail, there."

"Hopefully, one with fewer smartasses on it," wolfe muttered, and delko laughed.

Horatio walked slowly into the lab."Find anything that can help us?

"Well,"eric started,"I found that one of those robbers fingerments match the ones found on the mask. Doug west."

"Good," h said and left the lab just as fast as he had came. Leaving ryan and eric in silence once again.

"You know we'll find her right, wolfe?" eric said notcing how ryan was working at a slower pace then normal.

"wha..." ryan said as the arm under his chin slipped and he smacked his chin on the desk. Delko would have normally laughed his ass of at that, but he's never seen ryan so upset. "yeah...,"ryan looked up at delko,"I dont know what i will do if we dont..."

Callighee came running into the lab. "Horatio has doug west in interagation." ,"Ryan jumped up knocking his chair onto the floor. He ran out of the room not giving callighhee or eric a backward glance. As soon as he reached the interigation room frank was outside the room waiting for him.

"Ryan,"frank started as he put out a hand to stop ryan,"You can't go in."

"What,"ryan asked,"why not?"

"Because West wont talk if your in there." Ryan looked past frank into the room where H was speaking with west.

"Fine, but i want to know everything that bastard says."


	4. Chapter 4

"When was the last time you saw Emily" H asked Doug.

"Well, lets see," Doug said pretending to think," I think the last time I saw her she was was covered in a little over 2 pounds of coke."

"Hmmmmm," H didn't know what to say, or what he was expecting to hear for that matter," Why was she dressed as a Santa?"

"Hahahahahha," Doug laughed," Why not? I'm sure you know. No? well, lets start from the beginning. My boss, I'm not naming him, that would just ruin the fun, anyway. My bosses victims are always dressed as the one thing that scares him. Jolly old saint nick. O, and yes, he does call his partners "his little helpers." and as for the coke, well, that was just for fun."

"So your saying that you "boss" is the one who slit Ms Jones throat?"

"He does that to all of his victims...," West said as if nothing was wrong with that scenario," and the other Jones is next!"

"WHAT?" H yelled just as Ryan flew past Frank right into the interrogation room grabbing West by his throat.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ryan cried as his grip got tighter on the mans throat.

"Awww, Mr. Wolfe," West said as he locked eyes with Ryan,"I have something for you."

"Mr.Wolfe," Horatio exclaimed as he tried to pull Ryan off of West,"This is not going to help Nicole!"

West reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an envelop addressed to Ryan. "Here, You may want to take a look at this."

Ryan yanked the envelope out of West's hands and quickly opened it. What was inside made him sick to his stomach. A Polaroid shot of Nicole gagged and handcuffed in her apartment, Ryan was unable to look at the picture, the picture of Nicole so helpless, so terrified, the fear reflected in her eyes, staring at whatever madman had her captive. She was wearing her favorite abercrombie jeans and a black pinstriped blazer. Ryan almost laughed at how he always told her to wear jeans with no holes in them, but that was her style she would say.

Horatio took the photo away from Ryan and flipped it over not wanting to look at the terrified young women any longer. There was a number on the back with a message "You want her back alive? Give me a call and I'll see what I can do" written underneath it.

"He toying with us." Ryan solemnly said.

This wasn't good, the guy had deliberately left his phone number. Horatio raked a hand through his hair. "Give me the number Ryan" he sighed.

"No" Ryan argued "I need to be the one to talk to him, please H" He begged.

Horatio relented and handed Ryan the phone, visible shaking, Ryan dialed the number of the madman that had taken the love of his life away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

In an unknown location some miles away, a phone rang in a car as the rain pelted down outside, splashing heavily against the windscreen. The driver smiled to himself as he casually took the call.

"Ryan what a pleasant surprise" he drawled recognising the voice immediately. He turned around to face his prisoner, who looked up in surprise and fear as he called Ryan's name.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryan demanded angrily.

The man seemed delighted at the anger in Ryan's voice "Now, now Ryan, I'm sure you have a guess as to who I am" he mused.

Ryan was struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice as he continued to talk. Ryan cursed under his breath. "Just tell me what you want!"

"In due time Ryan, I will be back in touch with you soon" he made as if to hang up.

"Wait!" Ryan pleaded "Please don't hurt her"

"I haven't touched a single curly hair on her beautiful head yet, but that may change if you do not co-operate"

"Prove it" Ryan demanded "let me talk to her, I wont believe you unless I hear from her"

The man was highly amused to hear Ryan Wolfe practically begging. Looking into the scared but defiant eyes of his captive he knew it was now time to get this plan moving. "Fine" he sighed, removing Nicole's gag and holding the phone out to her. "Speak to your boy toy"

"Ryan?" Nicole's voice although groggy and confused had never sounded so good to the him.

"Nicky?" Ryan's voice sagged with obvious relief "Nicole are you OK?"

"For now" nicole shakily told him "Ryan I'm sorry...you were right..."

Ryan sighed, typical nicole, blaming herself for something that was no way her fault. "Nicole don't worry were gonna find you" He told the scared women.

"Ryan, orlando. We're headed to orl..."

Nicoles voice was immediately muffled as the man covered nicole's mouth with his hand to stop her from blurting out some vital information. "That's a hell of a promise Ryan" the man commented as he hung up, moving his hand away and quickly replacing Nicole's gag. He stared again at his captive "well that was rather pleasant don't you agree?"

Nicole was lying on her back, between the front and back seat of the car; her ankles were bound tightly together with duct tape as were her wrists tied in front of her. A large cloth was tied around her mouth effectively gagging her. Nicole didn't know where she was going, she was being driven away possibly to her death, her friends didn't know where she was, that much she was sure. The car came to an abrupt halt. Nicole swallowed hard and closed her eyes as the car door opened. The guy slapped a blindfold on her and pulled her out of the car. Nicole struggled to get free of his firm grasp; she was not going to make this easy for him.

"Now, now Ms, Jones, behave yourself". Nicole continued to struggle. The man sighed and easily hoisted nicole over his shoulder. Nicole whimpered as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She was even more frightened now that she couldn't see anything, she didn't know what lay in store but then again, she didn't really want to know. Tears were now soaking her blindfold as she wondered if she would ever come out of wherever she was alive.

-----------------------------

"All I ever wanted to be was a hero, like in the comic books. I wanted to fight crime not be the baddie!" gurrara ranted at a now tied up nicole.

"Nobody ever wants to be the bad guy" Nicole said as she yanked on the restraints binding her to a chair. Gurrara looked at Nicole.

"Santa made me what I am today" he said hatefully "You see how he has lured me to the dark side Nicole? Do you?" Gurrara was almost begging Nicole to agree with him.

"Yes" Nicole agreed, her heart hammering in her chest as gurrara came to stand beside her.

"I have to go out now but don't worry I'll be back and if you're good I may even get you some food and even untie you." He retied Nicole's gag tightly around her mouth. "You understand why I have to do that right?"

Nicole nodded that she understood and watched gurrara leave the room and heard the sound of a car leaving. The fact that Gurara had insisted on gagging her suggested to Nicole that she may be in a position where she could call for help, or then again she thought, _I could be somewhere in the Florida coastline._ She sighed and looked around the room for anything that might aid her. Despite Gurrara leaving her relatively unharmed, Nicole firmly believed the only way she would be getting out of here alive would be if she escaped. Frustrated she found nothing that was useful or within reach, the room had been swept clean and gurara had taken the knife with him. It was times like this Nicole regretted not carrying a back up weapon with her at all times. She silently promised herself that if she survived this she would always do just that.

She was about to give up and resign herself to her fate when she spotted something shining in the corner. She dragged her chair over to get a closer look and to her delight discovered it was a shard of broken glass, not very big but should be sharp enough to cut through the duct tape. She edged closer to it and using her considerable athletic frame picked it up with her bound feet. She jammed it between her ankles and used it to saw through the tape, moving the edge of the glass up and down. She winced as the glass caught her pants and began to make deep cuts on her ankles and bare feet. She gritted her teeth and ignored the pain concentrating on the task at hand; she may not get another chance. Her ankles were a bloody mess before she got her reward and the tape snapped. With her ankles now free, she gripped the piece of glass firmly with her feet as blood ran down from her slick ankles. She pulled her chair over to the table and rocked it back against the wall as far he could without falling over. She stretched her legs up high to place the glass on the edge of the table. Then she slid her chair backwards so her bound hands were able to face the table and strained to reach the glass. If he dropped it, nicole knew she would probably not have enough time to pick it up again. She succeeded in getting a tight grip as possible with her hands tied and moved the glass upwards, cutting her hands open as she desperately tried to break the tape. After a lot of pain, her bonds were broken; Nicole brought her bloody hands quickly up to her face to remove the gag and then removed the rope around her waist that bound her to the chair.

_I'd like to see Ryan do that_ she thought smugly, thinking of the elaborate way she had freed herself. In her elation at getting free, she hadn't even considered the very likely possibility that the door was locked.

"Damnit!" She cursed trying the handle. She threw herself against the door, it wasn't budging. There was no window at all in the basement. Nicole sank to the floor defeated; she only had one option left. "HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs "Please God somebody help me!" But no help came. Nicole couldn't stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. She suddenly heard the roar of a car engine and made her mind up what she was going to do.

As soon as the door opened, Nicole threw herself on a startled Gurarar, pushing him to the floor and making a deep cut on his face with the glass. Gurara, who had been initially shell shocked at finding his young captive free, quickly regained the upper hand. He used his weight advantage to pin Nicole down, forcing her to drop the glass.

"Don't make me hurt you Nicole!"

Nicole looked Gurara defiantly in the eyes and kicked at him, forcing Gurara to let her go momentarily. Nicole scrambled clear of him; the open door was just a few feet away from her. Gurara grabbed hold of her already tender ankle and pulled Nicole back towards him, Nicole howled in pain as she desperately tried to pull free. Then she felt something plunge into her arm, at first she thought it was a knife but as she looked back in horror, discovered it was a syringe. Nicole saw spots dancing in front of her eyes and the room began to spin, slowly the world was being taken away from her. She saw again the open door, her escape to freedom then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

As they were making their way outside the lab, Ryan's cell phone rang; he glanced at the number flashing up 'private caller'. He looked at Cali, who urged him to answer it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wolfe, I believe it is time for us to meet?"

"Gurara!" Ryan shouted in surprise startling Cali,"Where's Nicole? I'm not doing anything until i talk to her."

"Well, you see, ryan,"gurrara began to explain,"thats going to be more then little difficult."

"WHAT DID THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU SICK FUCK?" Ryan yelled.

"She's alive for the time being, ryan," gurara said automatically,"No need to worry about that, but if you must speak to her..."

"Gurrara?,"Ryan cried," GURARRA?" Gurarra walked over to where nicole was passed out on the floor. He violently kicked her in her already bruised ribs. "Get up!" he yelled as he pulled her into a sitting position by the hair. "It's for you." Gurrara handed her the phone and pulled his gun out of the nearby desk.

"Ya?..."nicole asked still pretty dazed.

"Nicole! Are you OK?"

"Just peachy" nicole replied, looking worriedly at her kidnapper, who was holding the gun to her head.

"Nicole where are you?"

"Can't say" she rasped.

Ryan guessed that gurrara was there, "Nicole, you don't sound fine, what's he done to you?"

Nicole was about to reply when the phone was snatched away by gurrara and his hand muffled her cries. "Nothing, as of yet." Gurrara harshly replied "Absolutely nothing, but she wont stay in pristine condition forever, remember that ryan"

"You son of a bitch!" Ryan seethed "What's Nicole ever done to you?"

There was a long silence at the other end of the phone and ryan feared he had hung up, until he heard more muffled cries, telling him, he was still on the line. "Answer me!"

"She was getting to close to putting me away. I couldn't have any of that. How can I possibly keep my drug ring going if im away. It would go under and that would be a very bad thing."

"Thats not the only thing that will land you a life time stay." Ryan seethed," Not only did you kill a Fbi agent, you also covered her body with 2 ft of coke, then you captured another agent."

"I would have left nicole alone,' gurrara said, "Had it not been for you. It was a perfect game of cat and mouse I had going until you interfered and took her attention away from me. I am all she ever needed! YOU, JUST COULDNT LEAVE A GOOD THING ALONE COULD YOU?"

"Just let her go," ryan pleaded," I will not interfer anymore. You have my word. Just let her go."

"I'll tell you what, ryan," gurrara said camly," You have 2 hours to ger here, if you are not here by then she will die. 9909 west calory." With that said gurrara hung up. Laughing silently to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan ran straight to his hummer, forgetting all about backup, and the fact that calighee was standing right next to him. It didnt matter to him in the least, all that mattered was getting to nicole.

The sun was just beginning to set as Ryan headed out onto the road, MapQuest directions on the seat beside him and a sense that he really could find her that he hadn't had in what felt like forever (but was probably really only a couple of hours).

He was only an hour into the trip when he had to pull over.

He had fallen asleep—just for a second—but it had taken a 18 wheeler honking at him (he had begun to drift into the opposing lane) to wake him up.

That had been a jarring indication that he needed a little stimulation or he wasn't going to make it.

So he stopped at the gas station. The attendant eyed him warily as he walked up to the counter and distributed an armful of Red Bulls and double shot expressos, one in hand and already half empty. It didn't even occur to him the sight he must make, eyes bloodshot with heavy bags beneath them. That wasn't even considering how he probably smelled. He smirked at the attendant and said, "Ring these up for me."

The attendant's reply was wary. "Of course. Did you find everything okay?"

"I haven't slept in two days, I bearly remember where I parked. But yes, I think I managed to find myself a few drinks to keep awake." ryan said alittle to roughly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Uh huh." The attendant shook his head with an expression that clearly read, "I don't care. I don't _want_ to know, you ass hole."

"Here, dont forget his one." Ryan said, and put the empty can on the counter.

"Dont worry, I didnt," the attendant replied wryly, and thrust a paper bag with the remaining full ones at him, an indication that Ryan was to leave. Now.

At first, the energy drink didn't seem to be helping, but a few miles further along and it kicked in. He suddenly felt more awake than he had in days, and it felt like his senses had all gotten superhero type boosts. He turned up the music, rolled down the windows, and began singing along at the top of his lungs.

After gulping down two more of the drinks, he had to take a break at a rest stop, leaping out of the car in his haste to empty his bladder. It was shortly after returning to the road that he really began to get antsy.

It was ten to two when Ryan drove into Saint laderdale and he couldn't help being relieved. The caffeine had begun to wear off a little and coming to replace it were a pounding headache and hands that were beginning to shake. He couldn't wait to crawl into a soft bed and just sleep for a couple of hours.

He resigned himself to staying in a hotel and pulled into the first one he spotted, too ready to be out of the car to really care where he stayed. Grabbing his things, he staggered inside and up to the extremely bored-looking desk attendant. "I need a room," he blurted, leaning heavily against the desk and the attendant looked up, startled.

Her eyebrows dove downward and she said uncertainly "What kind of room?"

"Just a single," Ryan said, yawning widely as he held out his credit card.

The attendant stared as she slowly took the card from his quivering hand. 'Sir, are you okay?"

Ryan tried to flash her a winning smile, only succeeding in turning up one side of his mouth. "Fine. Just _really_ tired. I think I may have had too much caffeine, too."

"Oh…" she said, still eyeing him doubtfully. She ran his credit card and then set a key and a bill on the counter with it. "Just for tonight, sir?"

He nodded. "Hopefully."

"Have a good night sir."

He took the key and his card, folding the bill and putting it into his pocket. Glancing at the number on the key, he waved at the desk attendant, who watched him all the way to the elevator.

Inside, Ryan paced, unable to stand still. He was exhausted, but holding still for more than a few seconds made the tremors in his hands even worse. For the first time since having started his caffeine regimen, Getting out on the fifth floor, Ryan located his room and was fumbling with his keys when he saw a pair of eyes peering out at him from the room next door.

"Do you need something?" he muttered in annoyance. The other door clicked shut quickly and he pushed his way inside his own room, dropping his stuff on the floor and immediately collapsing onto the bed. There were always creepy people in places like this, but somehow he always seemed to be the one to find them.

He was so worn-out he expected to be asleep within seconds, but he lay there…and lay there…and lay there, and continued not to sleep. Finally he moaned and opened his eyes to look at the clock. He had been lying there for over a half an hour. This was some form of really heinous torture; he couldn't sleep but he was so tired he thought he might implode. He stared at the clock, his eyes burning with the extent of their weariness, for ten more minutes before he finally forced himself to climb off of the bed. Well, if he wasn't going to sleep, at least he could clean off. He felt like he hadn't bathed in days. Which, when he thought about it, was actually a fact.

Pulling his change of clothes out of his backpack, he shuffled into the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went. He turned the shower on, good and hot, and got in, nearly flinching away as the water first hit his skin. But as he allowed the water to wash over him, he exhaled slowly, realizing for the first time that he'd been breathing quickly, practically hyperventilating, and he grimaced. The feeling of the water beating on his scalp lessened the pain in his skull and he sighed. It was really annoying that something that could produce such wonders as he had previously experienced could also lead to something as hellish as all this. He could barely stand up or even lift his arms to wash his hair, but sleeping was practically an impossibility. It was an injustice as far as he was concerned.

When he had finished washing, he stood in the shower, hands pressed to the wall to keep himself from falling over, just letting the water pour over him. He stayed like that until his arms began to tremble and he had to move, or risk falling over and possibly winding up unconscious and naked in a hotel bathroom where no one knew exactly where he was. And as fun as that thought was, he decided to save that adventure for a different trip.

He stepped out of the shower, dried off quickly and put on his clean t-shirt and boxers, taking the jeans with him out into the room and tossing them on the bed before flopping down beside them. He groped around for a minute and then, staring dimly at the glowing screen of his cell phone, set his alarm for 9 a.m. He would finish this tomorrow. He would get his proof, return to the station in Miami dade police staion and then promptly collapse on Horatio's desk of complete and utter exhaustion.

Smirking, he curled up, head on one pillow, another clutched to his chest, and tried to sleep because tomorrow promised to be a long day and he would likely need whatever energy he could get.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan didnt get a wink of sleep to say the least.

He tossed and turned restlessly for hours no matter how badly he wanted it. His eyes burned mercilessly in his skull and a sharp pounding headache thumped agonizingly just behind them and all he wanted was to slip away from it for a few hours, but his body refused to allow him the comfort. The caffeine had done its job, and now it was torturing him.

Several times during the night he got out of bed, pacing frantically back and forth until his legs began to turn to jelly and he had to lie back down or find himself lying involuntarily on the floor. It was literally the worst night he had ever experienced in his life.

At nine o'clock his phone went off, and it took him a minute or two to come out of it enough to realize what the awful racket was. He wasn't clear on whether or not he had actually fallen asleep or if he had just zoned out so far that he had lost track of what was going on around him. His head was still killing him and he was having trouble mustering the energy to move at all, let alone get out of bed to get the phone, which had fallen on the floor sometime last night while he had been thrashing around. When the incessant beeping started to make the pounding in his head worse, he shoved himself out of bed and grabbed it, mashing all the buttons at once to shut it up. Thought of throwing it against the wall, just to prove a point to the inadament object. Slumping back against the bed once it was quiet he looked at the clock on the bedside table out of the corner of his eye and grimaced.

He didn't want to be up. Really, really, really, _really_ didn't want to be up. He felt like crap. The feeling reminded him overwhelmingly of a hangover. The same sensitivity his body had for caffeine applied to alcohol, and it didn't take much to get him completely smashed. The hangovers the next morning were debilitating in exactly the same way this was. He was just lucky he wasn't dizzy too.That was, he wasn't until he stood up. Then the room decided to take a quick spin around itself and he practically collapsed onto the bed, his stomach lurching as he waited for the whirling to stop. A moment later ryan got tentatively to his feet, knowing that moving slowly seemed to help. As he pulled on his pants, he thought, 'Note to self: NEVER DRINK MORE THEN ONE RED BULL AGAIN. EVER.

Down at the desk, Ryan handed the new desk lady with a name tag that read: "Manager, April," and pulled out the scrap of paper where he had written the address on. He was hoping to get directions to 9909 west calory since somehow in the night he ended up spilling the remander of his expresso on his map quested ones. Ryan was just hoping he could be on the road again before 8. Once he had settled all of this and found nicole he could eat and then sleep for the next week if he wanted.

Around 45 minutes later ryan found himself outside of 9909 W. Calory. Debating with himself if he sould just run in like he was planning form the start, or wait for back up. Who was he trying to kid, he knew exactly what he was going to do. Ryan let out a sigh he wasnt even aware that he was holding, and got out of the hummer. He took one last look down the road, thinking that somehow the others had followed him all the way here. Which, he knew was imposible because he was hot-headed and didnt even tell them that he was leaving to find her. All hope of that aside, he quickly made his way to the front of the old, broken down warehouse with a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomache. A dread that he didnt want to face, but knew that sooner or later he is going to have to. Ryan praise that he's not to late.


	9. Chapter 9

Once inside the building, ryan deceided to take it safe and go slow other then the origianl plan of running in screaming like a lunatic with his gun drawn. Good choice, he thought to himself as he took a right, once the hall way ended. The father down he went, he became faintly aware of the fact that he heard something a little ways down the hall. "Am I being tricked?" he asked himself as he stopped,"I mean, is nicole really here? I can't be to sure. Again its better if I look for her myself. I dont trust that bastard as far as i can throw him."

Crash! Shit, ryan thought to himself as he looked down at the remains of what would have been a very nice vase.

All the color from Ryan's face drained. Oh _shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT._ Why hadn't he been paying closer attention? Why? He was so _screwed_.

He glanced around, saw nowhere good to hide, and bolted behind the door just as it swung open. He flattened himself against the wall.

Ryan's heart beat in his throat.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around…_

Gurrara didn't turn around. He walked forward another slow step, and Ryan watched the way his eyes darted around the room. He was paranoid and the csi really didn't like the fact that, standing almost directly behind him, he could tell, even from here, that Gurrara was nearly a head taller and had probably fifty pounds on him.

_Not cool_.

Gurrara finally moved completely past the door, and Ryan pressed himself as flat as he could against the wall, trying not to breathe as Gurrara glanced right and left, still cursing softly under his breath. Now was the time to make his move.

Ryan snaked a hand out, catching the door as it swung shut, trying to silently slip past the closing door. He glanced back at the room, and it was then, his back half-turned away, eyes taking in Gurrara in front him, that he realized his deadly mistake.

_Gurrara already knew he was here..._

All attempts at inconspicuously sneaking out were done. He banged the door against the wall but Gurrara had already caught sight of the CSI making a break for the door. He screamed something truly disgusting, but Ryan was already out in the hall, legs pumping.

He smashed into the side of the hall with a choked cry when Gurrara's body-slammed him. Gurrara forced him to the floor, face scraping along the wall as the bigger man shoved his head into the hotel carpeting, his already muddy brain swimming with the force of the blow.

Ryan lay stunned, staring dazedly up at the ceiling panels sliding past his vision, choking as his shirt collar tightened under his chin. A second later the door jamb of Gurrara'shotel room met his gaze and he was pulled into the darkened room. It wasn't until Gurrara jerked him up by the shirt collar, grasp tight on the shirt on his back, that Ryan realized he had been dragging him by the shirt down the hall. He blinked, vision clearing and the ringing dying in his ears.

"It seems you want to back out on the little deal we made?" Gurrara demanded, slamming him up against the wall. Ryan's head smashed into the plastic-like walls, his mind reeling. "Who are you with? _WHO DID YOU BRING WITH YOU? THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST THE TWO OF US, MAN TO MAN" _

Ryan's thoughts spun. "I—"

He couldn't think of anything. Nothing. His mind was a complete blank. _Shit_.

Gurrara snarled, shoving Ryan's head harder into the wall. Gurrara suddenly cursed. "You know what, Ryan,"gurrara smirked.

"What," ryan mouthed as his head was pushed harder into the wall.

Gurrara smirked, lifting ryan up by the collar of his shirt, "I have a surprise for you that I think you will enjoy."

"Really,"ryan said sarcastically,"if you think i'll like it, then..." He couldnt finish. Gurara had led him deeper into the old building and all he could do was stare. He was frozen with utter horror as he looked into the room he now found himself in.

"Its to late to save her," Gurrara said as he placed a triumphant hand on ryans shoulder," I took the liberty of calling the abumulane the minute I heard my vase break. They should be here soon. Til, next time ryan." With that said ryan lost track of where gurrara went, he honestly didnt care about tracking him down right now. There were more pressing matters here, and that was saving the life the most tresured thing in his life. He ran to her as fast as his two legs would let him, he basically dove to her.

"Oh God. Nicky? Nicole," he said frantically as gently turned her over. Her eyes were closed tightly and he could hear a slight wheezing in her breathing. The fear and panic he felt was overwhelming, but he fought hard to control it. He quickly took off his button down shirt and used it to stop the blood flow by holding it to her throat with his left hand.

He felt a hand grasping for his right hand, it was nicole and she was looking up at him. He grasped her hand and she squeezed his hand tightly. He could see the panic in her eyes.

"Hey, help's on the way. Just hold on, nicky," he said as he called for help, hoping he kept the panic out of his voice.

"Don't go," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Ryan gently cupped her cheek, "I'm right here. I'll always be here." He raised the phone back to his ear as he realized he had lowered it.

"Hello?," the dispatcher was saying,"Hello? 911 tell me your emergency!"

"T...There's an officer down...officer down...9909 W. Calory...Hurry." He hung up before there was a chance for the dispatcher to ask any questions.

He leaned his forehead down to lightly rest against nicoles and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You just hold on." He could hear sirens blaring in the distance and getting closer. He wished they would hurry.


	10. Chapter 10

okay, sry its taken me so long to add another chapter...and since it has been so long i may have muffed the storys plot a lil bit. But i'll fix it if u point it out to me. lol enjoy

Not more then an hour later horatio and the others had arrived on the scene. Apparently they had followed ryan after all. Horatio got out of his hummer and walked to the nearest office he saw and asked what had happened.

"We arrived on the scene with some guy standing over the victim, we assumed it was the culprit so my partner put him in the back of the car. He wouldnt answer any questions for us, maybe you guys could make some sense out of him. Other then that, the victim was rushed to the emergency room not to long ago. The vics thoart was cut..."

Horatio cocked his head, taking in all of what this officer had told him.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with this guy?" asked another uniform as they approached horatio.

Horatio could feel his blood pressure rising as he asked a question he thought he may all ready know the answer to. "Well Officer, who is he?"

"ID says his name's Ryan Wolfe," the officer was ready to say more and stopped at the angry look on Horatio's face.

"Why is Mr.Wolfe locked in the back of your squad car," H asked hiding his anger as he bent down to see ryan. Ryan's head was down, and it appeared that his hands had been cuffed behind him. "Did you hand cuff him," the csi yelled at the office, who he later learned was called kleber.

"Well, uhmm," Officer kleber stumbled.

"I told you, you freaking idiot. That's one of the csi guys," the other officer, Sue togo, said. "He was with the victim and got pretty upset when the paramedics told him he couldn't ride with her. Kleber told him to calm down and back off. He told kleber to shut up, with a few added expletives. So kleber cuffed him and threw him in the car."

H's demeanor went from angry to furious. He pointed to Togo, "Get him the hell out of that car now." Then he turned to kleber.

"Rest assured that you will be on desk duty for the rest of you career." h growled at him. Yes, he knew he was exaggerating, but he was mad. "Cops like kleber give the rest of us a bad name," he thought.

"Sorry sir," kleber offered. h ignored him.

Horatio joined togo at the back of the car, just as she was taking the cuffs off Ryan's hands. He appeared to be in a daze, rubbing his wrists. There was blood on his hands and shirt.

Horatio put his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Mr.Wolfe, you okay?"

ryan looked up at him. h had never seen such sadness in the younger man's eyes. "h, when did you get here," the quiet voice asked.

"A minute or two ago. Let me give you a ride to the hospital."

"I should have found her sooner...its my fault. It should be me...not her. Never her," ryan said quietly to the ground. h felt his throat constrict at the pain in that statement.

"Come on. Let's go," he gently ushered ryan in the direction of his car. As ryan was sitting down, Frank rushed up to them. Wanting to know what had happened.

"The paramedics wouldn't let him ride with her and he apparently got upset and mouthed off to kleber." frank smiled at that, the expression quickly changed to anger when h said, "Then kleber cuffed him and put him in his car."

He could see him clenching his fists. "Take Mr. wolfe over to the hospital and I'll take care of the details here. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Will do," h said.

"Call me when you have an update," he ordered.

-------------------

As Horatio and Ryan drove as fast as allowed, ryan didnt say a word. He couldnt...how could he say that the one thing in his life that went right...could be gone? He closed his eyes against the leaking flood he knew to well would be coming soon. As steared out the window memories of when he first meet nicole came rushing into his mind.

_Ryan had been paired up to help nicole work a case that mixed with the crime lab and a case the fbi was working. Sadly though, ryan had yet to get her number and had to find her on pure luck or irony. He had been so tired that he needed to go to the filing station and grab himself a red bull before he called Horatio to help contact nicole so they could get this case wraped up. As he walked to the back of the station however, his eyes caught the sight of a very sleepy looking nicole. _

_He watched as she went to fill her cup, but much to her dismay, the coffee machine wouldn't work. Nicole punched the machine a couple times, then resorted to shaking it violently, muttering the most colorful of profanities. Ryan didn't want to intrude on her battle with an inanimate object, but for the sake of small children nearby(and the disturbance it was creating), he just had to interrupt._

_"...um. It says, 'Push.'" Ryan reached over and pressed a button, and a spout of steaming hot coffee poured out perfectly and stopped when the cup was almost full._

_Slightly swaying on her feet, Nicole stared at it with eyes so narrow they almost looked closed. "I knew that..." she muttered resentfully._

_Ryan decided he shouldn't try to make conversation just yet -- Nicole didn't seem to be capable of doing so in her condition -- so he waited for her to finish preparing her coffee._

_He watched as she pumped about 8 squirts of chocolate syrup into her drink, getting the feeling that the combination of coffee and chocolate was going to make Nicole terribly wired. Back when she used to help them out in the lab days he remembered the Fbi agent had taken a liking to the espresso brownies there, and a hyperactive Nicole within the walls of the Crime lab was an absolute nightmare._

_"Alrighty ryan, "nicole smirked, gulping the rest of the hot coffee as she smashed the cup and threw down to the ground" you ready to do this?"_

_"Ready as i'll ever be I suppose." He replied, slightly wondering why he was so happy to be paired with nicole. The thought left his mind as quickly as it had come as they both make the long walk back to the Fbi head quarters. Again, he wondered why he was the one to be volunteered for this assignment. Csi and Fbi rarely get along, but for some reason everyone he worked with, including himself, took a liking to nicole. Maybe it was becasue she was a formr csi before changing fields. Or...was his reason somethinng completly different._

_Either way, the case or so he thought it was, was nothing more then a much needed break horatio had tricked ryan into taking by saying it was a case. More or less, ryan was to be out of the office so to speak. _

_------------------------------------_

Hotchner glanced at his watch, it was eleven and Nicole still hadn't shown up for work. He tolerated it just simply because the woman was so good at her job, unfortunately she couldn't be trusted with anything else, and to make things worse he still had to think of some entertainment for the company picnic next week.

Emily's head poked through the door. "Sir.

Hotchner looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Do you know where Nicole is I haven't been able to find her, I still don't know how she hasn't been fired a hundred times over, she's so unreliable."

Hotchner sighed. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee."

"Sir?"

Hotchner shrugged as he walked past her. "Try calling her house."

He had made it about halfway down the hallway when a large crash came from the shared office of Nicole and Morgan. Hotchner sighed and took a step back and looked into the room. "What's going on here."

The bulky form of Morgan turned to him and it took all of his control not to laugh, the fbi agent was covered in paint, bright pink paint.

Morgan rubbed his head self consciously and pointed to an air vent. "She's gotten into the vents sir."

Hotchner rubbed his temples in frustration. "You mean I've been in my office all day waiting to brief her on her next mission and she's been up in the ventilation system, using the skills we train her in, shooting up the place with PINK paintballs."

Morgan nodded. "That's about the gist of it."

Hotchner turned around and walked down the hall. "Well come on!"

Morgan poked his head out the door. "...Mind if I clean up first Hotch?"

Hotchner closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. "Make it quick."

Not long after the muscle bound agent walked out of his private bathroom, clean, and wearing his spare suit, grabbing one of his spare pairs of sunglasses on his way out (he liked to keep a few pairs just in case Hurricane Nicole blew through the office.)

Placing his ultra cool sunglasses on he looked over at Hotchner . "Where should we start?"

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

Hotchner look in the direction of the shriek. "There."

They found themselves in Emily's office biting their tongues, drenched in what appeared to be ranch dressing.

Morgan smirked. "Nicole strikes again."

Hotchner rolled his eyes. "Don't get cocky there pinky."

At Emily's questioning look the agent tried to hide his smirk...failing miserbly.

"We should split up, we'll have a better chance of catching her,and when I do I'm going to-" Hotchner was cut off as the lights flickered and went out.

"Aww crap." Morgan muttered

"Oh gods she's gotten into the power control room."

Hotchner winced. "I thought we had guards all around that area."

Morgan clicked on a small penlight. "What can mere guards do against Satan herself?"

Emily fumbled around in her desk drawer before finally producing a large flashlight.

Hotchner turned around. "We'd better head down to the control room, everybody stay together." He strode towards the door, directly into a wall.

Emily pointed the light towards him. "Uhhh the doors about three feet to your right."

Hotchner mumbled an angry "Thanks."

The two subordinate Agents stopped as their leader overshot them. "Boss where are you going?" Emily called out after him.

Their reply came from the dark a few feet away. "To the elevator where do you-"

His voice was cut off as a loud thud resounded throughout the room.

Morgan winced "Power's out, elevator won't work."

Hotchner walked passed the two and into the stairwell.

Emily looked over at Morgan and whispered. "I think he broke his nose when he walked into the elevator."

Morgan nodded. "Don't tell him that though, he'll rip you apart."

"Hurry up you two!"

They quickly followed after their mildly injured boss.

When they caught him he had just finished wiping the blood from his face and was now set on cursing the name and family of one Nicole J Jones in every language known to the history of the planet.

The silence as they journeyed was too much for Emily. "So why did Nicole go insane?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Insane?"

"You know, cutting off the power, attacking fellow agents..." She clarified.

Morgan laughed. "She didn't go insane she just got bored doing paperwork, this happens every couple of months." He started ticking off his fingers. "There's the time she let the mongoose loose in the cafeteria, making s'mores on a bonfire of paperwork she'd gathered into the office, that time she pretended to be the President's doctor and told him to go get an enema..."

"The Choco fights, shaving the Vice President bald, putting a bunch of live snakes in my desk drawer." Hotchner finished off bitterly.

"You're never going to let that one go eh?"

Hotchner turned around and glowered at Morgan. "I spent three weeks in the hospital in a coma, I was legally dead for half an hour!"

"Yeah those were some good times." Came Nicole's cocky voice.

The trio whirled around in surprise.

"Nope, not there."

They turned to look to the left. "Nicole." Hotchner s voice boomed. "Get out here now, this time you've gone too far."

"You're never gonna catch me."

Hotchner was getting pretty damn pissed now. "Nicole!" He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Emily. "What!"

She held up a voice recorder. "I think she planted these around the stairwell and triggered them to go off when someone walked by..."

"You have to admit she's damn good at what she does." Morgan commented as he looked over another one of the recorders.

If they'd had a light shining on him they would have seen the massive vain bulging out of Hotchner's forehead, gritting his teeth he mumbled. "Trust me that's the only reason I don't fire her."

Morgan took a step forward and immediately jumped back as a spray of paint balls hit where he had been moments before.

"I'm sorry this route is closed, please try again later." Nicole's voice came over another recorder, sounding like a public service announcement.

Emily slumped back against the wall. "Great how are we going to get down there now."

"We could scale down the side of the wall and take the stairs from the first floor." Morgan suggested.

Emily snorted. "Like hell we're going to scale down sixty five floors of this building just because a coworker is mentally unstable."

Hotchner nodded in agreement. "She's right we're all intelligent people, we were trained to be the best we should be able to find another way, just give me five minutes."

It was twenty minutes later and they were scaling down the side of the building.

Morgan commented up to Hotchner. "I'm surprised the utility closet had a rope long enough to reach the bottom."

"Yeah." Emily agreed. "And I'm surprised Nicole hasn't popped up yet to screw us up."

Hotchner and Morgan both looked down at her, ready to shush her for tempting fate, but fate had unfortunately already taken the bait. Had anyone looked up they would have seen the hand of a certain misievious agent reaching out with a pair of scissors.

Unfortunately they didn't and without warning were sent into a free fall, Emily screaming for dear life, Morgan trying to keep his phones on his belt, and Hotchner cursing insanely.

Just when the poor Fbi agents thought it all over they fell face first into a massive vat.

Emily climbed out quickly and tried to clean off the whatever it was they'd fallen into from her jacked. "Ewww, what the hell is it."

Morgan just stood there, shoulder deep, leaning over he took a sniff. "Last week's left over chili from the cafateria."

Hotchner climbed out and brushed himself off (somewhat.) "Couldn't be, they toss it to the slums if nobody touches it."

Morgan got out and stared at it for a minute. "Huh, so that's what she was doing backing a tanker truck up to the building last Thursday."

"So she's been planning this for a week?" Hotchner asked.

Morgan stared at Hotchner for a minute. "Come to think of it I saw some drawings on her desk a week before that, I dismissed them as those caricatures she does of you when she's bored but...duck."

"What?" The other two asked in unison.

Unfortunately for them Morgan was the only one who had found cover as a small explosion sent the chili flying all over the place.

Hotchner wiped it from his face and glowered at the (relatively) clean Morgan. "You could have done more than just saving your own ass."

Morgan shrugged. "I told you to duck didn't I?"

Emily and Hotchner stared at Morgan for a moment. Hotchner sighed and headed towards the front door. "Come on, there are spare uniforms on every floor."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

"Had it done two months after Nicole was first recruited." Hotchner clarified.

Just before he opened the door Morgan stopped him. "I wouldn't do that..."

Hotchner stared at the door for a moment. "Does seem a bit obvious doesn't it? Well..." A wry smile crossed Hotchner's face. "We could use Nicole's own tactic against her."

"This isnt gonna end pretty" Morgan said, obviously (to himself at least) nervous with the plan.

Hotchner quickly brought them to a small air vent in the back of the building. "It'll be a tight fit for you and I." Hotchner said, looking over at Morgan.

"and it starts..." Morgan replied.

The three made their way through the vents, stopping twice due to Morgan getting wedged into a space far to small for his size.

Emily climbed out into the small room filled with uniforms, followed by Hotchner . Morgan breathed a sigh of relief as he started to pull himself out, growling in anger when he found his mid section stuck once more. Unfortunately for the stoic man this had happened at the worst possible moment, feeling several stinging impacts on his rear. "Nicole!" Some say that night, the morgans roar of anger reached all of Florida and continues to this day to echo across the planet.

Emily and Hotchner grabbed his collar and pulled with all their might, which in retrospect to the pair was clearly far more than necessary, as demonstrated by Morgan flying across the room, leaving a skull shaped indent in the wall.

Hotchner and Emily look into the vent to find several paintballs flying towards them, they both jumped out of the way, too hit the newly recovered Morgan, once again covering his clothes with pink paint, and with one unfortunate shot, his forehead.

The other two immediately forgot about Nicole and doubled over in laughter, breaking up further when pink Morgan tried his most intimidating glare.

"If you'll stop laughing you'll notice all the uniforms are ruined." Morgan stated bluntly.

Both ceased their laughing, a couple of wheezes escaping every now and then as they held in the laughing, one or two chuckled whenever they looked at Morgan.

To the trio's dismay Morgan was correct, it seemed that Nicole had, shortly after the change rooms installment, found out about it. Covering each uniform scrawled in pink

paint 'Nicole RULEZ.

"...You know I'm going to kill her."

Hotchner and Emily stared at Morgan, not one hundred percent sure he was joking.

In a useless attempt to look even slightly professional Hotchner smoothed his jacked (covered in chili) and strode towards the exit, opening it up he came face to face with someone he didn't expect. "G...Gidieon?" He stammered

"Do you want to explain to me what's going on...and why you're covered in chili..." He looked past Hotchner at Emily and Morgan. "And pink paint?"

Hotchner stared at Gidieon for well over three minutes, trying to think of a lie that wouldn't get Nicole fired...and whether or not he should get Nicole fired, and put on Morgan's next assignment list. "We came down here to see if we could get the power back on from the control room, and were met with some unfortunate accidents."

Gideion stared at them for a moment blankly, partly assessing the story, and partly holding back any emotion that could possibly lead to a three hour laughing fit. "...Carry on then."

The trio were on their way, and quickly made it down to the sub-basement without incident. Outside the door of the control room they met several guards. "Report." Hotchner ordered.

"A terrorist by the name of Nicymotchner has barricaded herself in the room and threatens to blow the building if her demands are not met."

Hotchner's eyebrow twitched, leave it to Nicole to use the most retarded combination of their names as a fake terrorist in an insanely complicated prank inspired by god only knows what.

Pulling his sidearm he shot the lock on the door. "If there were a terrorist in there how would she lock the door from the outside?"

"Super powers?" One of the guard's ventured.

Hotchner closed his eyes and began messaging his temples again. "Morgan would you?"

"Sure thing hotch."

Hotchner smiled as the next thing he heard was the sound of the guard trying to put himself out after having been hit.

Hotchner stepped forward and kicked the door open, when Nicole was nowhere in sight he cautiously stepped into the room, careful to avoid several booby traps along the way he made his way to the control panel. "Looks like Nicole didn't expect us to get this far, she barely even tried to stop us."

Hotchner had unfortunately spoken too soon as several ropes shot out and held him in place, repeated paintball shots fired from the vents.

"Nicole!"

All they could hear was a chuckling emanating from the vents.

Too bad for the woman mischief maker but Hotchner had reached a breaking point.

Roaring in anger he pulled out his gun, shooting through the ropes. Practically foaming from the mouth he leapt up and pulled himself into the vent.

The look of laughter on Nicole's face faded as she found herself staring down her

menacing looking boss. "It was just a prank I swear!"

Hotchner continued to advance on her.

"Hotchner think about what you're doing, murder is illegal..."

Morgan and Emily waited outside the vent trying to figure out what was going on in there, moments later Hotchner emerged pulling Nicole who was desperately gripping the edge of the vent in a vain attempt to save her life.

Hotchner tossed Nicole to the floor and grinned maniacally at her.

"I'll be good." Nicole said weakly.

The trio of angry agents surrounded her.

"If you don't kill me I'll do anything you want."

Hotchner looked over at Emily. "The fact that she could do all this and still probably get out of it with her life, that's why I still haven't fired her."

(BACK AT THE HOSPITAL)

How's Nicole," eric asked. He thought that he better ask one question at a time.

A sad little laugh came of the h that made eric's stomach flip. "They had to resuscitate her on the way here. The blood loss was significant. The doctor told us that it wasn't looking too good, but that they stabilized her enough to do surgery. She's not going to make it."

"Where's ryan?"

h made eye contact with eric. "He looked like he was about to throw up after the doctor talked to us. He ran out of the room. I know he says that the shooter was targeting him, so I can only assume that he's feeling pretty guilty. I should have gone after him, but what would I have said to him. It's not like, well you know," h said quietly

eric entered the men's room a few doors away from the waiting room, deciding to make a side trip before he went looking for ryan. delko stalked down the hall, going straight for the bathroom. He entered, inadvertently slamming the door against the far wall. He sighed as it swung back, stopping it with his hand before stepping through. Still angry then. He stopped in front of the sinks, already taking off his watch, and splashed cool water onto his face. He rested his hands on the sink and blew out a long, frustrated breath. He left the water running—that way, if anyone came in, he would simply be finishing up washing his hands.

He stood for a few minutes more, taking in the strained face in the mirror then decided it was time to get back to work, ready or not. This case hadn't been easy on anyone. Then he heard some sniffling.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He'd been wrong. Spectacularly wrong, and he hadn't had to pay the consequences for it. Someone else did. Nicole did. Which was somehow a hundred times worse because he should have found her sooner. Realized something was wrong when she didnt text him in the morning like she always did. Thinking of all the ways he could have found her made the mistake worse and it should've been him paying for it.

An extra loud _THUMP._

"why is it that when you dont want to think of someone all you can do is think of them?" He laughed sadly as yet another memory jumped in his line of vision.

"_This is great Hotch, where did you find such a life like pinata?" Gideion exclaimed as he stared at the star event of the company picnic._

_A smile crept across his lips. "I just collected on a favor or two owed to me."_

_Morgan and Emily grinned, taking turns flicking peanuts, seeing if they could get them in the breathing holes on the papier-mached Nicole._

"_Yes!" Emily grinned. "I got one in the nose, fifty points!"_

_Morgan mumbled something about cheating, and then picked up a stick and gave it a (very) good whack, a peanut went flying to the ground and landed at Prentes' feet._

"_Nice hit Morgan, one or two more of those and we'll have all the candy." She said as she picked it up._

_Even if Morgan had liked the woman he probably still wouldn't have warned her not to eat it. Off to the side Emiily shivered as she held in the laughter._

_Poor Nicole on the other hand was still hanging from a tree covered in paper and glue, she winced as Morgan gave it another try. "One day I will reveal myself to the Fbi, one day I will have revenge..." Nicole muttered as plan after plan ran through her mind with joyous thoughts of vengeance._

Eric jerked the door open, and then caught sight of his wrist, devoid of the watch he always wore. Great. He didn't sigh—it wasn't worth it—just let the door go and turned back to the sinks, watch sitting right where he had left it. He had reached his watch and was quietly putting it on when the door closed with a quiet "snick."

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_In an office of the Quanico building, high up and well known sat a woman, not just any woman but the most devious prankster known to prankkind. Long brownish blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail flowed over her back, the legendary holey jeans once again along with a black business blazy promoted a rough edge to the word unkept. This would-be nuisance was Nicole of Quanico._

_She rubbed her palms as she watched the computer simulation on her desk in front of her and frowned at the image it bore. "No, no, no!" She yelled in exasperation. "A pie in the face is just too weak, I need something elaborate, something incredible belief, what the foreigners call Nicky-esque."_

_She sat in silence for a long time until her head shot straight up and her lips formed a smile, a bright glowing light appearing above her, she looked up at it for a moment. "Ryan turn off the damn lights I'm trying to think."_

_"Not another prank..." Ryan shot back tying not to laugh._

_"Ok now a comment like that is just uncalled for, of course I think, I think all the time, I'm thinking right now." Nicole defended._

_Ryan ever prepared for a verbal joust responded quickly. "I didn't say you never think, but since you brough it up, what bout that one time back at csi when you sang happy b-day to horatio?"_

_Nicole ran one hand over her face. "How many times do I have to tell you I was really, really drunk."_

_Nicole threw her hands into the air in defeat and sighed. "I need some air, if hotch asks where I am tell him I shot the president."_

_Ryan raised an eyebrow at his departing friend and grinned. "I hate to admit it, but this is somewhat injoyable."_

_"What is?" A voice asked from behind him._

_Ryan turned around to face Emily, and if she could have seen through his mask she would have noticed the glare of death he had been giving her for almost making him jump._

_He quickly regained his composure and ceased his evil glare of hate filled death. "Just screwing with Nicole's head."_

_Emily smiled. "It's the oddest thing, I still don't know how you do it. You've yet to be a target of her pranks. Plus you dont even have to talk to her, and she knows what your talking about. Is there something going on between you two?"_

_Ryan waited for her to take a breath and then jumped in. "Truthfully half the time I'm just thinking of my grocery list well she's going on and on. And, theres nothing going on between us..."_

_Emily watched the young csi exit trying to figure out if he was being truthful._


	11. Chapter 11

_( Okay, I'm finally back. That may or may not be a good thing. Who knows really. So, did you like how i added the little insight into how Ryan and Nicole met? If you didnt let me know and i'll stop writing about it...Also, story is no where near finished. I still have a lot more ideas that need to be added into it. Alot more angst for sure but this time its going to happen to Ryan. Enjoy. )_

_(Btw, im starting the story out as a flashback...)_

_Nicole sat in the dark corner of the food court. She slowly put a french fry into her mouth as she eyed the door suspiciously, she had done it, it had taken a year but she had come up with her master plan and soon they would pay._

_"Nicky!"_

_The poiny tailed agent jumped out of her seat and spun around, gun held out in front of her. "What!"_

_Emily blinked twice. "I just asked why you two were sitting way over here."_

_Nicole stared at her for a moment and slowly sat back down. "No reason, change is good isn't that what people always say? Besides, me and Ryan are talking."_

_Emily stared for a moment and then turned on her heel's and headed back to her table._

_Nicole and Ryan watched her depart, although not necessarily because she wanted to make sure she was gone. "Excellent, they don't suspect a thing." The duo smirked at each other._

_On the other side of the room Emily leaned over and looked at Hotch and Morgan. "I think Nicole's up to something again. This time it seems that Ryan is helping her out."_

_Morgan didn't even look up at Nicole, he simply nodded in silent agreement._

_Back at Nicole's table she watched her friends/nemeses which she liked to call friendeses, she greedily stuffed several fries into her mouth and stood up on her table in glee. "Finally Nicole shall have her revenge!" She yelled around a mouth full of half chewed food._

_She looked at a group of secretaries passing her, quickly she swallowed her food and waved a fist at them. "What like you're so perfect!"_

_Putting one hand to her throat she moaned to Ryan. "Maybe I shouldn't have swallowed without chewing a bit more thoroughly."_

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Eric looked up from his watch, eyebrows drawn together in an expression of confusion. The noise was quiet, but the timing was too bizarre—_right_ when the bathroom door had closed. Delko's eyebrows shot up. Because whoever it was thought he had left.

Eric did nothing to indicate he was still in the room, simply finished tightening his watch and quietly walked toward the source of the noise. The stalls in this particular bathroom had an odd design—there was space between the floor and the bottom of each stall door, but the walls between each reached all the way to the floor. It was impossible to see into the empty corner of the bathroom unless you were standing directly in front of it. He walked towards it, listening to the low _thump, thump, thump,_ and looked into the dimly-lit corner.

It was wolfe. He had shoved himself into the tiny space between the wall of the end toilet stall and the radiator, knees drawn, eyes closed, and was softly and viciously hitting his head against the wall.

"Wolfe!" shouted Eric, surprise coloring his words. "What are you doing!?"

For a brief second Ryan's eyes popped open, and there was a hiccup in the rhythmic thumping, (and that split-second of startled eyes looking into his own was the only indication Eric had that Ryan had been taken by surprise) before he'd closed them again and was back to hitting his head. Harder.

"Ryan!" Eric barked. "Ryan, stop!" and then he did something he'd wanted to do for a very long time, but for completely different reasons. He grabbed Ryan by the hair, jerked, and forced the CSI, whose eyes had flown open at the sudden pain in his scalp, to look at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Ryan blinked up at him, and when Eric saw that he had his attention, he let go of his hair. Ryan suddenly broke, looking up at Eric as he struggled for the right words to say...

They were silent, each trying to figure out what to say to the other. Ryan stopped thinking. It didnt matter what he said to anyone. He knew if he would have found her sooner... he went back to staring at his knees. Delko watched as Ryan's head teetered dangerously close to the wall, ready to grab his hair again (which, he had to admit, had been kind of fun) before Wolfe could resume the self-inflicted head injuring. Concussing yourself probably wasn't an accepted form of therapy. A mere three hours ago he would have said that concussing Wolfe was a great form of therapy, and probably meant it, but somehow, here and now, it wasn't funny anymore.

As they sat on the floor, the former cop in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest, and the CSI crouched in front of the space he had shoved himself into. "Wolfe, its not your fault. Nothing could have changed what happened here."

Ryan was quiet, but suddenly, in the direction of his lap, he cracked a small grin. He shot a look upwards, catching Delko's eyes. "Oh, Eric," he said. "Who knew you were a closet optimist?"

Delko leaned back in his crouch, shifting on protesting knees, and rolled his eyes. "Thank God," he said dryly. "I've brought the jokes back."

A bark of laughter escaped Ryan and he ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Hold up," said Delko said frowning. "Put your hands out."

Ryan's eyebrows went up. "No," he flatly refused.

Eric put a foot out, resting on one knee and moving forward in one quick, smooth motion, grabbing Ryan's arms before he could protest and pulling them out in front of the startled young man. Ryan yanked his hands back to their resting place on his legs, hiding them in his lap defensively, but not before Eric saw them tremble.

"When was the last time you ate?" he demanded.

Ryan considered telling Eric he couldn't remember, but that would hardly be a point in his favor. He decided on honesty. "Breakfast."

"That had better mean today," said Eric, and knew it didn't when Ryan wouldnt look at him. "You moron."

"What does that have to do with anything? I mean…"

Eric ignored Ryan's blather, something occurring to him. He reached over and put a hand to Ryan's forehead.

"What the—" Ryan spluttered, taken off guard. He jerked his head away, dodging Eric's hand. "What was that for?"

"I was checking to see if you were delusional," he said. He wiped his hand on his pants. "You're not."

Ryan looked disgruntled. "I could've told you that."

The look Eric gave him was a classic. The "don't be an idiot" face. He got that one a lot. "Your hands are shaking, your eyes are bloodshot, there are bags under your eyes—

"Sweet _justice_, Ryan," he snapped, tone exasperated,"Should I check for concussions too? Or did you do something other than whack your head against a wall all night?"

Ryan contemplated for a moment. "I paced once. I think." Delko couldn't miss the way his eyes kept drooping to half-mast.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Leave, Wolfe." He stood up, knees groaning, but a couple of quick shakes loosened them. "Go home."

Ryan shifted but remained sitting.

"Come on Wolfe," said delko

Ryan grabbed the edge of the radiator with his right hand, but there was no purchase for the other and he struggled unsuccessfully for a moment. He leaned back against the wall, and in a very quiet and (did Eric's ears deceive him?) embarrassed voice, said, "I can't."

The full implication of Ryan sitting in the same position for nearly 3 hours suddenly hit him and eric moved forward. He gripped Wolfe's arm and heaved the CSI to his feet.

"Ooh," said Ryan. "Little fast."

Eric caught him before he fell, and Ryan hung on his shoulder looking dizzy. "Okay," he said, voice faint. "Just a little light-headed."

Delko worridly steadied the shorter man, pulling his arm more firmly around his shoulders.

**Delko seriously considered running to H to let him in on what had just happend, but in the back of his mind he knew that would be considered tattaling on Ryan so he chose to stay quit and help his friend. Ryan was still hanging from his shoulder. He had tried to walk out of the bathroom on his own, but ended up falling back into Eric.**

**"Do you need a ride home, man?" Delko asked looking ahead. He already knew that Ryan would say he didn't need one. Ahem, more like didn't want one. The least he could do was ask.**

**Ryan stopped walking, his heart skipped a beat. Home, he thought. I can't go home. Home was with Nicole...and she was taken away from me forever. No. NO, I CAN'T GO BACK THERE. Not now. Maybe not ever. She's never coming back! It's all my fault! **

**Eric looked at Ryan worriedly. He noticed the change in him, even before the look on his face gave it way. Ryan's face was a mixture of emotions. Mostly rage, perhaps a little bit of confusion added to the mix. "Ryan?" He asked trying to reach his friend.**

**Why didn't i find her sooner? Ryan thought to himself while trying keep the tears from falling. The only thing i can do for her now is to get revenge. Yes! Thats what i have to do. The team will understand...they have to.**

**Ryan came out of his thoughts by delko lightly shaking him. "Ryan!"**

**"No thanks Delko," Ryan answered,"I just want to be a lone for a while."**

**"It's not a problem. I'll leave as soon as i drop you off."**

**"Nah, I'm fine. Really. I'm just going to go home and rest. I'll call you if i need you." Ryan lied. "I'll see you later." He didnt even respond...or hear for that matter what Delko yelled to him as he walked out the hospital doors.**

**Ryan was dead set on findind the man responsibal for Nicoles death. For the good for nothing who started all this drama in their lives. He was going to find **Gurrara. Rather it killed him or not. He's going to make him pay for all the injustice!


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan stopped before exiting the hospital. Something wasn't right here but he couldnt quit but his finger on it. "I gotta talk to the doctor again. Somethings not making sense here." Quickly as he could he ran back toward that awful waiting room. One more corner to go and WHAM, Ryan ran smack dab into none other then the person he was looking for. Nicole's doctor.

"Mister wolfe,"the doctor said. "I was just--come in, please." He said as he got back to his feet and extended a hand to help Ryan up as well. He did, but didnt take the seat he was offered. "This wont take long," he said "I just wanted you to know i've been thinking more about his case and i was wondering if you could help me figure out a few things."

"and you expect me to know the answers?" The doctor said, resignation in his vocie

"theres a few things you didnt mention when you diagnosed nicole."

the doctor stared at him for a second, and then an angry, knowing look came over their face. "O I get it. The joke's so much funnier if you set it up, first, Deliver the puncline with a straight face."

"What?" ryan asked confused

"Okay, let me have it," the doctor said, "you gonna tell me you're having trouble getting a search warren for davy jones locker? Or maybe you tried fingerprintng the suspect but you couldnt find any water prove ink? Go ahead, I've heard them all"

Ryan frowned. The he pulled out his badge, and held it out to the doctor who looked at it slyly, but didnt let on that fact. "I didn't say that at all. I'm not accusing you of anything. Go ahead and finish what you were saying. Please." Ryan said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The doctor smirked to himself. Knowing that Mr. Wolfe was playing right into his game. Let the games begin. The doctor thought as he took the badge.

"Take a close look,"Ryan said. "you think thats a fake? A novelty?"

The doc peered at it, hefted it in his hand. "No," doc said. "I suppose its not."

"Posing as a doctor is a serious offense," Ryan stated, " I'm a real cop, and i take my job seriously. I didnt come here as part of some elaborate gag--actually, I came here to find out if you were trying to pull one on_ me_."

The doctor looked at ryans I.D again..."actually Mr. Wolfe, I havent had to pull a thing. You walked into it willing."

"WHAT?" Ryan gasped as he reached for his gun in one quick movement.

"I wouldnt move if i were you!" yelled a voice directly behind Ryan as a rag was held securly over his mouth. Ryans strained to keep consious, but his eyes kept getting heavier and heavier.

Then his world went dark...

"Our game has just begun to get interesting, Mr. Wolfe." Gurrara smiled. "Throw him in the van, doc."

What felt like days later Ryan was pulled to his feet by his arm more roughly then needed. Ryan thought for sure he was going to black out and his stomach rebelled at the movement. He dropped to his knees and threw up all over the ground. By the time he was done he was panting, he glanced around to see where he was. He was yanked up by the arm yet again. "Ahh," he groaned at the pressure on his wrists and shoulder.

Gurrara pushed him ahead toward the steps; he stumbled and felt himself falling. With no way of stopping himself, he turned toward his side hoping to lessen the blow. His ribcage impacted hard with the stairs. "Oh that was genius Wolfe," he thought to himself and blacked out.

Gurrara pulled him up again. "Stupid kid," he chuckled and pulled the unconscious man up the stairs. He dropped Ryan on the porch and picked open the lock. Once he had the door opened, he kicked Ryan several times on the same side that he fell on. Ryan groaned at the intense pain and instinctively tried to move away.

"Get up," Gurrara growled.

"Oh yeah 'cause that's going to happen with my hands cuffed behind my back and you kicking me," Ryan huffed.

Gurrara angrily pulled him to his knees by his hair. "Ow, ow. Watch the hair, jerk," Ryan quipped. Gurrara pulled him to his feet and pushed him through the door.

The house was horrible! It smelled like someone's old gym socks mixed with puke, shit, and a touch of body oder. The looks of the place wasn't much better. Ryan was afraid he'd go blind if he looked directly into it.

"Sit down!" Gurrara boomed.

"What?" Ryan faked confusion, "not gonna say please? Didn't you mother teach you better then that?"

"If you know whats good for you, you will stop talking and do as i say." Gurrara said calmly.

"What if i dont? Huh? You going to kill my girl? Oh wait, you already did!" Ryan screamed as his rage over took him and he jumped at Gurrara who easily pushed him hard into the disgusting looking chair behind him.

Pain erupted through his side, little dark circles danced in his vison, and he had to fight the urge to puke all over his lap. Ryan barely noticed as Gurrara pulled ropes out of a near by cabnet and began to tie him stiffly to the chair.

"Now, Mr. Wolfe," Gurrara stated," I'd be a good boy if i were you. I'll be back soon." Before he left he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He knew Ryan was watching him like a hawk and decided to have a little fun with him. He placed the knife on a the table, just out of Ryans reach, but not out of his eyesight. "Oh, and say hello to your friends."

Ryan looked away from the knife and at the device Gurrara was pointing at. Ryans heart dropped. It was a camcorder which was obviously recording because the bliking red light wouldnt stay off.

Ryan struggled against the ropes that bound his wrists to the rusty chair arms. The ones on his left hand were loosening by minute degrees, but the ones on his right remained tight as ever. If only he could get free and reach the small knife that lay on the table mere inches away from his straining fingers. If only he could get free before…but no, he couldn't think about that. It was best to concentrate on his present predicament. Finaly, the rope loosened and he was able to tug his left hand free. Ryan flexed his fingers experimentally wincing when he saw the bruised skin around his wrist. He fumbled with the complex knots of the gag shoved in his mouth while glancing fearfully at the shining red eye of the video recorder set up in the corner of the room, watching his every move, or previously, his lack thereof. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been in the room. His circadian rhythms were completely screwed up without a clock or access to sunlight through the carefully boarded up windows, and the room was constantly lit by bright, naked light bulbs.

Ryan gave up on the gag's gordian knots, though he hated the taste of the oily cloth in his mouth, and instead grasped the knife. As he freed his right hand, careful not to cut himself on the sharp blade, the door to the room opened. Ryan observed that it was dark outside, and as Gurrara walked slowly in, Ryan estimated that it had been around 24 hours since his abduction. Surely someone would be looking for him by now.

"Now what is going on in here?" Gurrara asked in a teasing sort of voice, but stopped abruptly when he spotted the knife clutched between Ryan's shaking hands.

"Someone's been a naughty boy, Mr Wolfe," Gurrara said with a trace of amusement as he drew closer to the foot of the bed were Ryan's feet were still chained, closing the door behind him, "Now what were you planning to do with that?"

Ryan heard the audible click as the door locked. In a swift, sudden movement, the man grabbed Ryan's clenched hands, and the knife.

"This looks like it will be much more," Gurrara paused, "_entertaining_ than I anticipated."


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly Gurrara closed his hand around Ryan's throat and pushed him ruthlessly against the chair he was bond to.

Ryan tried to kick him away but Gurraras larger bulk and the increasing pressure on his windpipe easily kept him plastered to the chair.

"What's wrong?" Gurrara was practically growling as he repeated Ryans question with a contemptuous sneer. He closed the tiny distance between them even more, pushing heavily into Ryans body. His breath was hot in Ryans ear as he spoke directly into it.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You are. You walk around here like the king of the castle, expecting everybody to bow to your superiority. You never miss an opportunity to show off, do you? You think you're better than everyone else, don't you?"

"...what do you.." Ryan wheezed around his abused windpipe.

"Shut up! I'm talking now," Gurrara yelled, his fist tightening as Ryan fought to breathe.

Then he unexpectedly pulled back and for a fleeting moment Ryan thought that he would let him go. Instead he drew his gun. Ryan's eyes grew impossibly large. Was he going to shoot him? Is this the end?...

"You dont want to do this…" It wasn't even a whisper, just his lips moving, pleading, hoping to reach this maniac.

Gurrara let go of Ryan's throat, leaving the other man gulping in air, but he didn't take his hand away from him. Instead he gripped his jaw, clenching and digging his fingers into Ryan's cheeks. He then brought the gun up to Ryan's face and brutally forced it into his mouth in a downwards angle, the barrel coming to rest on Ryans tongue, far back in his mouth.

"She was to good for you RYAN and because of you...I had to kill her. If you wouldnt have interfered with my game of cat and mouse, then she would still be alive"

The gun felt impossibly large and intrusive and the taste of metal and gun oil was overpowering all of his other senses, encompassing him into a world consisting of black metal and gunpowder. The hole from where he was sure a bullet would soon emerge seemed to grow until he was afraid that it would devour his tongue. His heart was thundering in his chest and it felt like the air he laboriously drew in through his nose was nowhere near enough to sustain him.

His eyes pleaded with Gurrara. A thousand thoughts crowded his head, memories of Nicole, graduating top of his class, the team, the ring... This couldn't be happening!

His lips were closed around the gun as Gurraras unforgiving fingers dug into his cheeks painfully, forcing Ryan's head back and making his teeth scrape against the metal in his mouth. His body still held Ryan firmly in place, and Ryan was too scared to struggle. He didn't want the gun to go off.

"Or maybe…" Gurrara said, abruptly changing the angle of the gun. The metal scraped against his teeth with a drawn-out sound that reverberated through his skull as the barrel struck hard against the roof of his mouth, causing his head to bang into the wall behind him.

"Maybe I'll just put us all out of our misery."

Ryan's panicked eyes sought out Gurraras eyes, they werent human. They were glossy, almost feverish, and he looked wild. The gun was trembling slightly in his hand and it kept irritating Ryans gag reflex, which he was having a hard time controlling.

"Do you think she will forgive you?"

The sound of the safety being released was the loudest thing Ryan had ever heard.


	14. Chapter 14

Francisco Gurrara, the sliter of womens throats, or so he's became known as, was standing inches away from Ryan. Blood began to trickle down Ryan's mouth from the gun that was still holstered in his mouth.

_**"**_Ourself behind ourself concealed--Should startle most--Assassin hid in our apartment. Be Horror's least." Gurrara said to himself as if it was a mantra. He looked down coldly at the man before him.

"She was evil. I could see it in her eyes. I controlled other people's lives, whether they lived or died. I had that power to control. After I didnt get caught the first 15 times, I decided it was my right. I appointed myself judge,prosecutor, and jury. So I played god. They were wothless as cockroaches to me. Toward the end, I could not sleep at night if i had not killed one of them that day. I rise from death. I kill death, and death kills me- although I carry poison in my head. The antidote can be found in my tail, which i bite with rage."

Ryan started shaking. Rather from fear, anger, frustion, or confusion he didn't know. All he wanted to do was get his hands around Gurrara's neck. He could imagine what it would feel like. Refreashing he knew, but would it satisfy his guilt for letting Nicole die? Would it really make him feel better? He knew that nothing he did could bring her back to him. Honestly he didn't know for certain which one he wanted to kill more. Gurrara for being the one responsible for killing her, or the doctor for not helping her in the hospital. Ryan is a CSI, he knew when people were acting susupicous. Scratch that, he should have known the doctor was acting susupicous when he came to the waiting room to speak to the three men anxouisly awaiting the news of Nicole's fate. He should have known. "Stop beating yourself up!" he mentally screamed at himself. "Just think about it. Horatio and Delko have to know what happened by now."

Eric Delko wasn't the type of person you want to mess with when he's pissed off. I learned that one the hard way. Ryan thought to himself and he sure as hell was pissed off when he found me in the bathroom. "Is it possible that Delko didn't follow me after he told me to go home? Did he have more pressing matters to attend to?"

Ryan closed his eyes against the pain in his mouth and the constant blabbering of the mad gun man. He wished with all his heart that Delko had followed him. Maybe then he'd have a way out. Some hope of getting out of this alive and getting his revenge. Should I start off by suing the hospital? They had to have done background checks before hiring a psycho path right? Had he paid them to look the other way? No, there's no way a hospital would look the other way. How do i explain what happened to Nicole then? Did she have the drugs in her system when I found her? What had the doctor said it was...dilaudid. That's what he had said. "I couldn't believe that. She would never run the risk of getting fired. Let alone of putting herself or her team in jepordy. This job was the best thing that had ever happend to her. Ryan could hear the pride in her voice when she had told him she got promoted to the FBI. Agent Hotchner had been the one to recomend her for the job. Perhaps that's why he's so distraught that she's gone. He was the one that had offered her the job. Although he hadn't made her take it.

Nicole was a fire cracker. She had a sense of humor unlike none, but that could quickly be matched by her own short fuse. Fun may have been one of her nicknames, but so was hot head. If you pissed her off, you'd be damn sure to find yourself in a heap of trouble.

Ryan thought back to the last time she had stayed at his place. The thought brought a smile to his face. Even in his current predicament he fought hard not to let a smile show on his face. Knowing full well that if Gurrara noticed he'd more then likely shot the look off his face.

Nicole's POV

It was huge, at least two inches in length, with long brown spidery legs coiled around it. It was a monster, it was the most horrific bug I'd ever seen, and it was sitting on my bed.

Right. In. The. Middle. Of. MY. Bed.

I pulled out my maze, pointing it towards the thing that had invaded my room and poked in its direction tentatively.

It twitched. I flinched.

For several minutes I stood there, barely breathing, watching it for the slightest movement. It was still, but that didn't mean it wouldn't move as soon as I looked away. If I lost sight of it, it could end up anywhere…

I looked at the maze and realized that wouldn't work. I needed something solid, like a stick or something. The kitchen broom was looking really good right then, and I would have grabbed it in a heartbeat if Ryan (with broom) wasn't currently using it in the other room… Heck, even one of Ryan's shoes was looking pretty good right now, just a wack and-

It twitched. I flinched. Again.

Somehow I had backed up all the way to my doorway without even noticing, my eyes still fixed on the horror within. I could hear the echoes of something cooking downstairs in the kitchen.

Ryan! He wasn't afraid of bugs. I could ask him for help… But the thought of having to ask him to rescue me from an insect made my stomach twist. I couldn't do it. I couldn't ask for help. I, couldn't let him... ohgodITwasmoving!!

"RYAN!!"

Back to Ryan

"Did she take this case because she knew it was a game to Gurrara?" Ryan once again closed his eyes. Not against the acidy taste still in his mouth, but from the raging emotions running wild in his mind.

"YOU MAKE NO GODDAMN SINCE!" Ryan yelled before he realized what came out was no where near what he had ment. It was more of a loud groan then anything. Then again, who could expect him to talk with a gun pressed to the back of his throat?

**"...It was the power and domination and seeing the fear, that was more exciting than actualy causing the harm." **Gurrara continued. He had heard Ryan's attempt of talking, but chose to ignore it.

"Just wait," Gurrara teased. "There's much more fun to be had." He checked his watch and glanced up with a cocky smile. "Don't worry wolfey boy. You won't be alone much longer. If all goes as planned the doctor should be bringing you a friend to play with shortly."


	15. Chapter 15

It had not been more then an hour since Delko had watched Ryan leave and went back to the waiting room. Only when he re-entered it was filled with more then just Horatio. The whole BAU was there. The scene he had walked into was something he hadn't expected. Not only was the bau's team leader furious, but it seemed to have spread to all the members.

All seven of them were hounding Nicole's doctor for answer's. Delko noticed Horatio sitting in the same seat he had been when he left watching the current scene unfolding infront of him. Delko decided to talk to H rather then interupt the angry co-workers.

Horatio noticed Eric heading toward him without Ryan. An uneasiness settled it's way into his stomach like an anchor. "Where is Mr. Wolfe?"

Delko sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell Horatio what had transpired. But he knew now that he had no other choice. "I told him to go home."

"And why did you do that?" Horatio drew out. The uneasiness becoming more and more heavy.

"I found him in the bathroom H. I...I'm not really sure how to explain it. He was just sitting in the corner of the room banging his head against the wall." Delko lowered his eyes. Feeling as if he had betrayed Ryan by telling H.

"Are you sure he went home?" H asked.

"What?" Delko exclaimed. Slightly confused by the odd question. Of course Ryan went home. Right?

"I believe Mr. Wolfe may be in danger." Horatio said as he watched the doctor lead the youngest Bau agent away.

"But..." Delko began, but was interupted by Gideion.

"We got a call from one of the nurses who works here." Gidion began. "She said that she found a needle on the floor of Nicole's room."

"What's so odd about that?" Delko asked. "The doctor probly just missed the trashcan."

Agent Morgan snapped at him. "Here I thought CSI's were smart people."

"What Agent Morgan means is," Hotchner took over, "There's more to this then we originally thought."

"The needle had traces of the drug in Nicole's system." Prentis stateded. "Which means that she didn't do it to herself. Someone here in this hospital had intentionaly put the drug in her system. The problem was that they gave her to big of a dose. Dilaudid mixed with all the medicine currently in her system caused her to overdose."

"Whoever gave her this wanted her dead." Morgan said.

"What's all this have to do with Ryan?" Delko wondered aloud. "How are you so certain that Nicole didn't take the drug willingly?"

"How dare you!" Morgan growled. "Nicole would never do that to herself!"

"We're dealing with a serial killer." Hotchner supplied before Morgan's temper get's the best of him and he tackle the CSI to the ground. Which Hotch knew Morgan would do if he wasn't cut off soon. "I'm certain your CSI isn't going to let this man get away with what he's done. Putting him just as much in danger as Nicole had herself in."

"They were two pea's in a pod." Garcia said quitely.

"Nicole was stubborn." Gideon stated. "We told her to get off this case, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to track down the murder who had killed her friend and lead her on these cat and mouse games. I believe Hotchner is correct that Mr. Wolfe will do that same as Nicole had done. Track this mad man down for revenge of a fallen friend."

"Are you certain we're dealing with a serial killer?" Horatio asked while removing his sun glasses.

"The general characteristics of a serial killers show that we are." Morgan supplied. "Most are single white males. They tend to be smart, with a mean IQ of "bright normal". Despite tir intelligence, they do poorly in school, have spotty employment records, and generally end up as unskilled workers. They come from deeply troubled families. Typically, they have been abandoned at an early age by their fathers and grow up in broken homes dominated by their mothers. There is a long history of psychiatric problems, criminal behavior, and aloholism in their familes. As children, they suffer significan abuse, sometimes psychological, with profound feelings of humiliation and helpessness. Because of their resentment toward their distant, absent, or abusive fathers, they have a great deal of trouble with male authority figures. Because they were dominated by their mothers, they have a powerful hostility toward women and those they feel are being dominated by said women. The psychiatric problems at an early age and often spend time in institutions as children. Because of their extreme social isolation and a general hatred of the world and everyone in it (including themselves), they often feel suicidal as teenagers. They display a precocious and abiding interest in devian sexuality and are ovsessed with fetishism, voyerism, and violense."

"It is important to remember, however that these traits were extrapolated from samples of other sadistic lust-murdereres, all men and most of them white. There are many other serial killers who posses different characteristics." JJ concluded.

"I still don't understand!" Delko exclaimed. Trying to keep his voice calm.

"It means," Hotchner began, "that we're dealing with two serial killers. Perhaps one of them is the killer and the other the one who captures the victims. In popular imagination, the stereotypical serial killer is a lone wolf: a solitary psycho who holes up in his lair, brooding on his sick, sadistic fantases until, driven by an overwhelming compulsion, he emerges to go prowling for a victim. ASnd in fact there are quite a few serial killers who fit this pattern. But many do not. A surprising number of them-anywhere from 10 to 28 percent, according to the best estimates-go hunting in pairs."

"So we're looking at team killers...and you believe one of them work's here at the hospital?" Horatio asked even though he already knew the answer. He just needed to hear it from another mouth to make it more true.

"You're correct with that assumption." Hotchner answered.

"The question is," Horatio stated. "Who exactly are we looking."

Silence. None of them knew how to answer that question. The only thing they knew for sure was that he or she worked here at the hospital. That much was for certain. Could the killer have been the one who called for us to come here? Did they want to be caught? Or were they just toying with us?

"Where's Reid?" Morgan ended the silence as he looked around. Just now noticing that the young man had never rejoined them.

"He went with that doctor!" JJ exclaimed.

"Reid should have been back by now!" Prentis replied paniced.

"Call security!" Gideion yelled. "No one enters or leaves this hospital until we find Reid!"

"Spilt up!" Hotchner said to his team as calmly as he could. "Find that doctor! Don't leave one place unlooked."

The team seperated and all but ran down the corriders. Leaving the two CSI's alone staring after them.

"I have a feeling this whole mess is going to get a lot worse." H said to Delko as he to, left to join in the hunt for Spencer Reid.


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer Reid followed the doctor to Nicole's room. Hoping he could decifer the meaning of the phone call the team had gotten earlier. His thoughts kept going back to better days. Brighter days, where he and Nicole had went to the shooting range, pulled a prank on Gideon, and a handful of other memories that would no longer occure again. All Reid had of Nicole now was memories. His friend was just that now. Memories. Never again could he hear her laughter. See the look in her eyes when she smiled.

Reid sighed. Knowing this line of thought was going to get him no where. Noticing that the doctor was a few steps ahead of him he speed up his pace to catch up. Nicole's room was just around the corner. The doctor turned around to face Reid once at the door. Putting on his best smile he said to the young agent. "Your friend's right in here. Would you like me to leave you alone for a bit?"

Part of Reid wanted to take up the offer, but the other part wanted answers. "No thank you. I would actually like to ask you a few question..."

The doctor cut him off before he could finish. "Of course. I'll answer your questions. Perhaps we should continue this discussion in the room? More privacy."

Not even waiting for an answer to his question the doctor entered the room. Leaving Reid standing outside the door. Reid wondered if he should go back for Gideon. He looked back down the way he had came fReidas he considered his former thought. Would Gideon be upset that he had left without him. Sure Reid could tell the team what the doctor tells him, but Gideon, along with Hotch, did not like to be re-told a story. Heaving a heavy sigh, Reid went against his gut instinct and entered the room. Only he was met with much more then just a jarring image of his dead friend still hooked up to the machines he had prepared for. He was met with the cold butt of a gun pressing cruely against the side of his head. Fear. White hot fear. That's all Spencer Reid could feel at the moment.

"Stranglers in the night.", the doctor sang while pressing the gun harder in Reids cheek. He moved to stand behind his current captive. "When they start chocking you better take flight. Because they're not joking." The gun lifted from Reid's cheek. Only to be brought back down, colliding with Reids skull. Knocking the young man unconcsious. The doctor tightened his hold on Reid. Keeping him from falling heavily to the hospial floor. He moved the young man to the unoccupied gurny and coverd him up. "Now the fun's going to start for you Spencer." The doctor stated as he grabbed the gurny and moved it out of the room. His head wheeling with idea's for the young man before him as soon as he gets him out of this hospital and away from his friends.

"Who are you bringing here?" Ryan yelled at Gurrara. "Who!"

Gurrara laughed at Ryan's attempt of talking around the gun still laying heavily in his mouth. Much to his surprise, he could make out what the CSI was saying. "Now now now. If I told you that it would ruin the surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

Morgan had ran down the corrider he had last seen Reid travel down while Garcia had went straight to the security room. Deciding she would be best used by going over the tapes instead of aimlessly running around the whole hospital. Hotchner and Gideon had teamed up and went straight to the lobby while JJ and Prentise had made there way to the roof.

None of them had made any headway until Garcia had called Hotchner, seeing on the survalence tapes that they're currently standing in the exact area she had needed them to be in. She had noticed a gurrny being wheeled up to the side door and the occupant of the gurrny being lefted and taken outside to a waiting van.

"Garcia," hotcner said to the blonde,"call the others. Tell them to meet us in the lobby."

After Morgan got the call from Garcia, he hurdled his way over empty beds lingering the hallways, hell, he even jumped over a doctor as he made his way to the lobby.

Morgan wasn't done with the doctor yet, and wanted to take Reid's place. But the agent had barely taken a step out of the lobby doors when there was a body numbing bang, followed by Reid yelling out in pain as he fell into the doctor, when the bullet imbedded itself in Reid's arm.

"Ah!" Reid exclaimed in surprised agony as he toppled over.

"Down!" Hotchner yelled, drawing his weapon.

"Reid!" Prentis immediately started to pull her own gun and run towards Reid but Gideion wouldn't allow it. He grabbed and resistant Prentis by the arm as she ran past and forced her to take cover behind the ER doors. "Emily, get down dammit!"

There were too many bullets flying past and they would never make it over to Reid without getting hit. Prentis started to fight Gideon off and make another run for it, but when a bullet landed nearby she knew the older man was right, she would never make it over without getting shot. Reid was on his own.

"Fuck, move it or i'll shoot you again!" he ordered, catching Reid when he fell into him, dragging him by the collar and dropping him behind his car as the BAU began to move forward. Reid fell when the doctor released him and lay on the ground in front of the passenger door, hissing in pain and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh god," he whispered, both pain and fear constricting his voice. His arm was on fire and he could already feel the blood start to trickle down his sleeve from the bullet wound.

Morgan had locked eyes with Reid, who was leaned up against the van, clutching his bleeding arm and searching for some way of escape.

"Gideon!" he yelled, unsure of what he should do."Hotch! Morgan!"

"Reid, don't move! Stay there and stay down!" Hotchner called out, the advice being the only help he could offer. Reid nodded and tried to remain calm!"

"To hell with this. Let's put an end to this right now!" he yelled as he finally got the passenger door of his van open. Reid watched with blurred vision as the doctor once again pointed the gun in his direction.

"Get in the car!" The doctor demanded, clearly desperate enough to pull the trigger.

Behind the door, Morgan had been trying to get a look at Reid and gasped when he turned back around.

"Oh no. Dammit!"

Hearing this faint exclamation, Hotch turned as well and his eyes widened. Their suspect had a gun leveled at Reid's head, as if the young BAU didn't have enough problems at the moment.

"Hey!" Gideon shouted, trying to get the doctor's attention. Gideon also brought his gun around, trying to get a clear shot at the suspect but Reid was in the way.

"Reid!" JJ yelled, but she had no shot either. She was tempted to try and make the sprint across the open street to the van and even crouched low near the edge of the door to get ready to run but a bullet tore by only inches from her face and she knew she would never make it. She just had to watch and pray at Reid will be save.

"Take it easy," Reid requested, lifting his arm in a show of compliance, not in any shape to fight the armed man.

"I said move!" The doctor ordered again, grabbing Reid by his bleeding arm.

"Ah, stop!" he shouted, his vision briefly fading from pain. When he could see again he was being pushed headfirst through the passenger door and into the driver's seat.

The doctor had moved into the passenger seat, gun still pointed at Reid. He throw the keys at Reid. "Start the van!" When Reid complied and the engine came to life the doctor immediately ducked down as far as possible and closed the passenger door.

"Reid, no! Hotch we have to stop this!" Morgan shouted as they all watch Reid being forced into the van's driver seat. "I'm try and shoot out the tires."

"Morgan no, you could hit the gas tank," Hotch bellowed, not willing to take the risk.

"Drive! Now!" The doctor yelled at Reid, the gun unsteady in his hands that may have been shaking worse than Reid's were.

"What?"

It was only then that Reid realized he was being used as a human shield. The doctor had placed him in the driver's seat to protect the himself. "Come on, get us out of here!"

The gun was at his temple now, and Reid decided that leaving was actually a pretty good looking plan, even if he was risking being shot. He didn't know where he would end up, but somehow it had to be better than here.

"Okay, okay," he muttered and reached over with his left hand to shift the car into drive. His right remained pinned to his chest as he tried to keep it immobile, adrenaline making him able to ignore the pain for now.

When he hit the gas he floored it and the car swerved off the sidewalk.

"Hotch, they're leaving!" Gideon shouted even though he knew there was nothing else they could do to help their friend.

A few streets away and covering ground quickly, Reid was splitting his attention between the road and the shaky barrel of the gun that remained trained on him. What he didn't try to think about was the absolute throbbing in his arm or the blood trickling down his sleeve, although those thoughts may have been more comforting than the way the doctor continued to twitch and shake. As they drove he constantly looked behind them to see if they were being followed and never seemed satisfied. He seemed to be suffering from a bit of paranoia, and though Reid could understand why the doctor would be shaken up after just being shot at like that, he couldn't quite sympathize with the gun in his unsteady hand.

"Could you possibly not point that at me?" he asked quietly, voice shaking, though he was sure to be polite.

"Shut up and keep driving. You drive until I tell you to stop." The doctor ordered. "Go left."

Reid did so and tried to concentrate on driving and coming up with a way out of this situation but ideas were eluding him. He was too muc in shock to think. One minute he was walking into Nicole's room, the next he was being kidnapped, shot and pulled into the middle of a war, it was simply too unreal.

Before pulling up to an old, beaten down apartment building, Reid took a long look at the house. Using his left arm to put the van into park, Reid waited for the doctor to make the next move.

"All right, all right, get out," the doctor finally decided.

"Right," Reid nodded and got out slowly, trying not to hurt himself, but also taking a moment to check out the neighbourhood. The houses were all rundown, there was no sign of community or welcome, just gang signs on half the houses, and an entire neighbourhood that had been devoid of police presence since it had been built. Chances were slim that there was anyone in sight that would be willing to call the cops to the neighbourhood, especially to help a stranger.

All thoughts of running left Reid's mind when the doctor quickly jumped out of his side and brought the gun up to meet Reid's eyes from across the car.

"Let's go move." The doctor instructed, watching as Reid followed his orders and came around, head up on the lookout, but hand clutched tightly around his bleeding arm.

"Okay, I get it," Reid said compliantly as the doctor knocked and they waited. Reid looked down, the gun was now pointed at his back, which he supposed was an improvement from his head, but he still wanted it gone.

The apartments main enterence door opened and the quarrel began.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gurrara flong open the door, he roughly grabbed the doctor and throw him to the wall. "I told you to be here hours ago!"

"I'm sorry, okay," The doctor explained, "I ran into resistance when I took this guy as a hostage."

"Resistance? What kind of resistance?" Gurrara snarled.

"Police resistance. This guy here's one of those FBI agent's like Nicole was." The doctor said looking down at Reid.

Gurrara smiled snarkily at Reid. "You did well my friend. Were you followed?"

The doctor grabbed Reid by the back of his hair, ready to drag him inside the building next to their other captive. "No, we lost them awhile back. They must have been afraid to risk shooting at us. Afraid they might accidentally hit their friend here."

"Let's get him inside before our luck runs out." Gurrara said as he walked back into the building.

Reid was to scared to speak. He had recognized the man who opened the door to the apartment from old FBI case files he had read through. This man was Fransico Gurarra, the sliter of women's thoats. He instantly knew he was in deep trouble. The only thing he could do was hope and pray that his friends would find him in time.

Reid was lost in thought longer longer then he thought. The next thing he knew he was standing outside yet another door. Hopefully this time he won't end up unconscious after entering. What's behind the door? He wondered to himself. Before he had the chance to comtempulate his thoughts he was roughfully pushed through the door, landing on the cold, hard floor.

"Spencer!" he had heard someone scream at him in a panic. Reid looked up, trying to clear his vison and make out the person sitting at the other side of the room. The person he saw was none other the Ryan Wolfe.

"Ryan?!" Reid exclaimed in disbelive.

"Now the party's can truely begin." Gurrara laughed as he closed the door behind himself and the doctor. Trapping them in darkend room.


	17. Chapter 17

"I would do introductions," Gurrara stated, "but that would be a waste of breath since you know each other through Nicole." With that said he closed the door harder then needed. Both of the boys left in the room could hear the sound of multiple locks being attatched to teh door.

"This day just gets better and better doesn't it." Ryan said annoyed. He tried pulling on his chains once again. Hoping this time they would budge. No such luck. Then it dawned on him.....they forgot to cuff Reid. "Reid! You're not chained are you?"

"Umm, no." Reid said shakily."They must have forgotten."

"Look's like our luck is starting to turn around. Is there anything around here you can use to get these ciffs off of me?"

Reid slowly got to his feet then did as asked. He looked all around where he was standing....but nothing he found looked to be of any use. So he walked closer to Ryan and pulled on the cuffs himself. Even though he knew that would do no good either.

"I already tried that." Ryan exclaimed as he was jarred by Reid pulling on his cuffs.

"I know that." Reid said thinking. "Maybe we should forget about the cuffs for now."

"Are you serious?" Ryan glared. Sadly he knew deep down Reid was right. It wasn't like he was cuffed to anything. He could still run, tackle, and fall. What more could he ask for. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

Apparently Reid had moved onto the door lock because by the time Ryan looked up at him he was no longer standing infront of him.

"The doors locked." Reid stated matter of factly.

"Well, we could have guessed that." Ryan said flatly as he tried to get to his feet. He had to admit that it was harder then one would think when you couldn't use your arms. Noticing Ryans distress, Reid went over to him to lend him a hand.

"I'm sorry." Spencer Reid said as he made eye contact with the now standing Wolfe.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan stated,"I can get the cuffs off once we're back at the lab."

Reid lowered his gaze to the floor. "I wasn't talking about that Ryan."


	18. Chapter 18

Ryan was stunned as to what Reid was talking about. He merrly stared that the young man with a look of utter confusion on his face.

Feeling a bit out of his place Reid looked down at his feet before saying his statement once again. "I'm sorry Ryan." He looked up at Ryan's face. Looking for any clue as to if the man knew what he had ment.

"I.....umm....,"Wolfe still wore that confused look,"Can you explain why your sorry?"

Reid swallowed. For some reason the lump in his throat was getting bigger and bigger. "I'm sorry about Nicole."

"Me as well." He older man said. Not making eye contact with Reid. Ryan walked over to the door and pulled as hard as he could. No luck. The dammed thing was locked. 'I have no luck what so ever!' He thought to himself.

"No Ryan." Reid had not moved. Didn't even appear that he had taken in a breath. "I knew Nicole was going after Gurrera. Nicole had reseved a letter from Gurrera saying that Emily was dead. We didn't believe it at first. But Garcia had looked up the location of the return address for us. I couldn't stop her from going there. I tried to ryan I really did. Nicole just had that look in her eye, that look of defeat mixed with anger......."

Ryan had no idea what to say, but luckily for his non responsive brain Reid wasn't finished with his story yet.

"Instead of going to Hotch I went with her to the address that Garcia printed off for us. When we go to the house they're was no sign of Gurrera. Or of Emily. That was until we took chances and searched the house. We split up, I went left and Nicole went right. Both of us met in the kitchen and that's when we saw it. There were tiny blood droplets leading from the kitchen table to the back door. There was no trail outside of the door so we had to stop. Nicole took a q-tip out of the bathroom and took a sample of the blood. We needed to know who's blood it was after all." Reid took in a deep, steading breath. "The blood was Emilys. As soon as Nicole heard that it was her's she left quantico. I followed her out of the building, but she knew I was there. She came up to me and begged me to tell no one she was gone. Told me if anyone asked about her whereabouts to let them know that she was going to Miami to be with you. She begged me Ryan. She was my best friend and I couldn't go against her wishes."

"You knew?" Ryan said in disbelief. "You knew that she was putting herself in danger and you didnt say anything?"

"Im sorry." Reid said as tears began to form in his eyes. "I didn't know......I didn't think that this could happen. That she would d......" He couldn't finish his sentence. The weight of it was weighing on his chest.

"That she would DIE!" Ryan yelled. His anger getting the best of him. "She died Spencer!"

"It's not my fault." The younger man whispered as if in a mantra. "It's not my fault.'

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME REID!" Ryan was taking a quick step towards the crumbling young man. Right as he reached him, the door swung open. Revieling Gurrerra and his new friend. A suringe.


End file.
